Interludio
by Lils White
Summary: Ellos no se querían. Al menos, no de la manera eterna e incondicional en la que se supone que una pareja debe quererse. Con mariposas en el estómago, el corazón saltándote en el pecho, y un anhelo que te sube por la garganta y no te deja respirar. Ella estaba enamorada de Draco. Y él, del reflejo que le devolvía todos los días el espejo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_¿Te suena un Hufflepuff borde que odiaba a Harry Potter? ¿Una niña odiosa amiga de Draco Malfoy o el colegio de magia donde se desarrolló todo? Es normal, los creó J.K. Rowling y le pertencen.  
><em>

**Aclaraciones importantes: **En principio esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero a medida que escribía me he dado cuenta de que me estaba quedando demasiado largo y sobre todo, que eran demasiadas escenas diferentes. Así que, aquí, a riesgo de caer en mi inconstancia, subo el primer drabble del que será un pequeño conjunto de ellos. Mucho más largos que éste (que es una introducción cutre pero necesaria). De hecho, tengo escritos el segundo (que subiré justo ahora) y a medias el tercero. No serán muchos más, y todos tendrán relación unos con otros y orden cronológico. Y serán Pansy/Zac, por supuesto.

Más cosas (mis notas de autoras van a ser más largas que el capítulo); este fic es un regalo de no-cumpleaños para **Metanfetamina.** Sé que voy con retraso, pero ya sabes que las estrellas llegan siempre tarde. O algo así. Y si habéis tenido la suerte de leer Mortífago, reconoceréis en todos los personajes Slytherin su toque. Es decir, que más que de Rowling, Pansy es suya. Y casi todos los Slytherins que salgan, también.

(Zac, por suerte, es mío. Muajajaja).

Espero que te guste, maja. Si no, siempre puedes criticar, que alivia tensiones. Sea como sea, ¡es un buen regalo!

* * *

><p><em>Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic.<em>

Zacharias Smith nunca ha sido un chico paciente.

Puntual hasta el extremo, odia que le hagan esperar más de dos minutos. Aunque también odia llegar tarde y que ya haya alguien allí. En ambos casos, esboza la mueca fastidiada que es tan típica en él, y que a Susan le gusta denominar: «la cara de buldog».

Así que, fruto de la desesperación, golpea nerviosamente la mesa con el dedo índice y mira a su alrededor. Han quedado en el Caldero Chorreante, y ya lleva esperando cuatro minutos. **Cuatro minutos**. Cuatro puñeteros minutos de su preciado tiempo en el que podría haber hecho cualquier otra cosa.

_«Espero otros cuatro y me largo»,_ se dijo cada vez más cabreado.

Diez minutos después, sigue allí. Frustrado, nervioso y con la boca torcida en ese gesto de desdén tan suyo. Esperándola.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se ven. Y todavía más desde que dejaron de hablarse. Pero, joder, cuando le llegó la invitación a la boda _supo_ que necesitaba verla.

Un momento. Hagamos un inciso. Antes de continuar con esta historia, debemos remontarnos en el tiempo.

Once años atrás.


	2. La gran idea

**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un Slytherin rubio y sangre limpia? ¿Un negro llamado Blaise Zabini o un tal Theodore Nott que sólo es mencionado cuatro veces? Es normal, los creó J. y le pertenecen._

Este capítulo es completamente Slytherin. Así que, ya sabéis (aunque dudo que me lea alguien más que **Metanfetamina** porque ¡esta es la primera historia Zansy (?) en español!), todos los méritos por los personajes a ella. Yo me limito a juntarlos y a darles una buena sacudida.

* * *

><p>—Esta vez pienso darle por el culo a Potter —anunció Draco Malfoy con aire grandilocuente, parándose delante de sus amigos, en mitad de la Sala Común de Slytherin.<p>

Las reacciones fueron diversas. Por un lado, Theodore Nott, reprimiendo un bostezo, pasó una página del libro de Transformaciones. Por otro, Blaise Zabini, paradigma de la sensibilidad, sonrió ampliamente y dio una palmada.

—Así me gusta, Malfoy, con iniciativa. Siempre dije que no era bueno reprimir la homosexualidad.

Malfoy no movió un pelo ante sus palabras, procediendo a ignorarlo como si no existiera. Miró fijamente a Nott, esperando alguna reacción mientras seguía hablando:

—Está tramando algo. Y no sólo con Granger y Weasley. Hay un montón de gente implicada; los veo cuchichear. La hermana y los gemelos comadreja, Longbottom, unos cuantos de Hufflepuff y otros de Ravenclaw… —empezó a enumerar.

—Esto mejora por momentos —interrumpió Zabini, picado por haber sido ignorado antes—. Ahora, en vez de _darle por el culo_ a Potter tú solo, podéis montaros una orgía todos juntos.

Malfoy lo miró como si no entendiera que tanta estupidez cupiera en una sola persona.

—Tiene razón —interrumpió entonces Nott—. Se traen algo entre manos, es tan obvio que resulta ridículo.

Malfoy, exultante ante la aceptación de su teoría, se dispuso continuar, pero una voz chillona lo interrumpió:

—¡Draco!

Pansy Parkinson, entrando en ese momento por el retrato, se dirigía hacia ellos con aspecto furibundo.

—¡Me has dejado sola en la reunión de prefectos! —le gritó todavía desde la otra punta de la habitación. Media Casa se giró para mirarlos, pero ella no les hizo caso—. ¡Weasley hasta se ha atrevido a preguntarme si te habías intoxicado echándote el tinte del pelo!

Malfoy abrió la boca, probablemente ofendido (él era rubio natural, mucho cuidado), pero Pansy ya había llegado hasta él y le clavaba un dedo diminuto en el pecho.

—¡Y tú por ahí haciendo no sé qué cosas misteriosas! La responsabilidad de prefectos es de ambos y…

—Pansy —la interrumpió él sacudiendo la mano como si espantara una mosca molesta delante de sus narices—. He estado observando a Potter y me he dado cuenta de que tienen montado una especie de grupo de por lo menos veinte personas. ¡Y eso está prohibido en el colegio!

—Lo dicho: están montando una orgía —aportó Blaise oportunamente.

—¿Qué? —Pansy los miró alternativamente: a él como si de verdad lo hubiera intoxicado el tinte del pelo, y a Blaise como si fuera… bueno, Blaise.

—¡Cállate, Zabini! —Ladró en su dirección—. Nott, explícaselo.

Theodore suspiró con desidia, y sin levantar la mirada del libro de Transformaciones, habló con voz monótona:

—Al parecer Potter, Weasley, Granger, y algunos alumnos de otras Casas han formado algún tipo de organización secreta. Sospecho que relacionado con Defensa o con Umbridge.

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Theodore ya no se molestó en responder, pero Malfoy no tardó en tomarle el relevo.

—¡Podemos pillarlos, Pansy! ¡Y con Umbridge por aquí dará igual lo que diga Dumbledore, los expulsarán!

Parecía ilusionado con esa perspectiva. Como un niño el día de la mañana de Navidad.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vas a enterarte? —le hizo ver Blaise, ácido—. Irás y le dirás: _«Oye, Potter, me he dado cuenta de que has formado un grupo secreto, ¿confiesas, por favor, para qué pueda decírselo a Umbridge y cumplir una de mis fantasías masturbatorias?»._

—Zacharias Smith —intervino Nott.

Blaise lo miró con mofa.

—Hablábamos de las fantasías masturbatorias de Malfoy, Theodore, no de las tuyas. Y personalmente, creo que él prefiere a Longbottom.

Theodore se pinzó el puente de la nariz, con hastío. Seguramente pensando que sus amigos eran decididamente gilipollas.

—Él forma parte del grupo, y es uno de los que menos trabas pondrá a la hora de hablar —continuó con cara de aburrimiento.

—¿El Hufflepuff que odia a Potter? —se extrañó Pansy.

Theodore se limitó a sonreír. Pero a Malfoy, que parecía cada vez más satisfecho, le bastó eso.

—¡Nott, eres un genio!

* * *

><p><em>¡En el próximo capítulo sale Zac, lo prometo! De hecho, es el protagonista. Y espero poder subirlo mañana.<em>

_Dedicatoria, nuevamente, a_ **Metanfetamina_._**

**Lils**


	3. Terapia de choque

**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena una bibliotecaria obsesionada por los libros? ¿Una profesora demasiado estricta o una enfermera con muy mala uva? Es normal, las creó J. k. Rowling y le pertenecen._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zac estaba hasta los cojones.<p>

Empezaba a sentirse paranoico, con esas dos moles siguiéndolo día y noche. Ya no podía caminar por el pasillo tranquilo, ni ir a clase tranquilo, ni comer tranquilo. Dentro de poco tampoco podría hacerse una paja tranquilo.

Joder.

Encima, el idiota de Justin le decía que se imaginaba las cosas. ¡Já! Él no se imaginaba nada, que Justin viviera en su mundo de hipogrifos y Susans sin enterarse de nada no significaba que él se inventara cosas.

Esos tal Crabbe y Goyle lo estaban siguiendo, y él iba a acudir a la verdadera culpable para cortar aquello de raíz.

La encontró en la biblioteca. Los TIMOS estaban cada vez más próximos, y la gente empezaba a estresarse. Ella solía estudiar con su amiga, la que estaba buena (Daphne Greengrass, creía que se llamaba), pero aquel día estaba sola.

Perfecto.

Se dirigió hacia su mesa con paso seguro, hasta pararse delante de su mesa. La chica estaba muy ocupada escribiendo afanosamente en un pergamino. Tenía los dedos y la nariz manchados de tinta.

—Eh, Parkinson —le llamó la atención.

La Slytherin alzó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró. Al reconocerlo, los ojos le brillaron, alarmados. Pero trató de fingir serenidad.

—¿Sí?

Y Zac, que nunca había sido diplomático ni paciente, fue directamente al grano.

—Sé que has ordenado a tus amigos gorilas que me sigan y quiero que paren.

Parkinson abrió mucho los ojos, como sorprendida. Pero a él no le engañaba. Sabía perfectamente quién estaba detrás de aquello.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —la voz le sonaba algo nerviosa. Y Zac se sintió más seguro de sí mismo.

—De que tus amiguitos llevan una semana siguiéndome, y no son muy sutiles precisamente.

Parkinson pestañeó.

—No sé que estarán haciendo mis amigos, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con…

Zac hizo restallar la mano contra la mesa. Se oyó un _shhh_ lejano, pero ambos lo ignoraron.

—Claro que tiene que ver. Tú se lo has ordenado.

Parkinson soltó una exclamación indignada.

—¿Y tú piensas eso por…? —le increpó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Zac se tocó la barbilla, como si reflexionara profundamente sobre aquello.

—No lo sé —reconoció con voz pensativa—. Quizás porque, cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, escuché como hablaban de ti. Ya sabes, lo típico: «_¿Pansy nos dijo que lo siguiéramos también al baño, o sólo por los pasillos es suficiente?_».

Se hizo el silencio. Parkinson enrojeció levemente, pero no dejó de mirarlo con fijeza, calibrándolo, y Zac le devolvió una mirada de superioridad. ¿Qué, se pensaba que por ser Hufflepuff era gilipollas?

Pansy se levantó despacio, para estar más igualada en estatura. Zac pensó con malicia que no tenía sentido; era tan bajita que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, y eso que él no estaba completamente enderezado.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de que te dejen en paz, quizás deberías dejar ese grupo secreto formado por Potter —le espetó con frialdad, curvando la boca con un deje de asco.

A Zac se le heló la sangre en las venas. Maldijo a Potter en su fuero interno con todos los nombres malsonantes que se le ocurrieron, y después les dedicó otros menos ofensivos a Susan y a Justin, por haberlo convencido de participar en ese estúpido «Ejército de Dumbledore».

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió sin expresión. Para él, aquello era difícil. Tendía a llevar impresa una mueca de desdén en el rostro. Sí, ésa que dije al principio que Susan llamaba «la cara de buldog». Enlazad ideas. Enlazad.

—¿Ah, no? —el sarcasmo en la voz de Parkinson era palpable. El desprecio, también—. Pues entonces te recomiendo que cojas fuerzas, porque dudo de que te vayan a dejar en paz.

—¡Que yo no sé nada de ningún grupo! —otra vez el jodido _shhh_. Aquello sólo servía para cabrearlo más.

Parkinson se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Y yo no sé nada de que te estén persiguiendo!

—Pero si acabas… —se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que no serviría de nada. Aquello era una pesadilla. Como ya hemos dicho, Zac odiaba perder el tiempo—. Es igual. Mira, Parkinson, me importa una mierda lo que se te haya ocurrido que hago o dejo de hacer, pero tú. Vas. A. Dejar. De. Seguirme.

—Creía que quiénes te seguían eran Crabbe y Goyle.

Zac enrojeció de rabia. Nunca había sido un chico muy comprensivo, y no soportaba que le tomaran el pelo. Se planteó lanzarle un libro a la cabeza a Parkinson, por si una hemorragia cerebral la volvía menos _voyeur_.

Lo descartó en cuanto ella empezó a lanzar sus cosas a la mochila con cara de haberse tragado un vaso de pus de bobotérculo sin diluir. Porque sí, ella no recogía, _lanzaba_ sus cosas a la mochila.

Así que, presa de la furia y las ganas de joder —y no en el buen sentido—, agarró su libro de Transformaciones y se lo colocó bajo el brazo.

Parkinson lo miró como si le deseara una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Con sus pequeños ojos entrecerrados y echando chispas.

—Dámelo —ordenó con tono inflexible.

—Haz que dejen de seguirme —se permitió nuevamente la mirada de superioridad. Le encantaba mirar a los demás con superioridad. Casi tanto como mirarlos con asco.

Pansy frunció los labios con rabia.

—Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff.

—¡¿Qué!? —Zac abrió mucho los ojos. Éstos pasaron del rostro furioso de Parkinson a la pechera de su túnica, donde destacaba la insignia de prefecta.

Sprout lo mataría.

—¿Me das el libro ya o te quito otros diez? —lo estaba disfrutando. La muy zorra se lo estaba pasando genial mientras le quitaba puntos, y sonreía con petulancia.

Maldita Slytherin de mierda.

Apretó el libro con más fuerza, no dispuesto a ceder al chantaje. Además de impaciente, poco comprensivo y misántropo, Zacharias Smith era terriblemente persistente.

—Si así lo quieres —dijo Parkinson ante su inactividad, con una sonrisa victoriosa bailándole en las comisuras—, otros diez puntos me…

Zac, que aparte de ese dechado de virtudes anteriormente mencionadas, era impulsivo, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Dejó caer el libro, rodeó la mesa, y tapándole la boca a Parkinson con una mano, la estampó contra la estantería.

Ella se revolvió, furiosa y dolorida, pero Zac apretó con más fuerza.

—Devuélveme mis putos puntos —exigió con dureza.

Y entonces, Pansy Parkinson, sin cortase un pelo, le cruzó la cara de un guantazo.

Zac la soltó de inmediato y retrocedió con pasos vacilantes. Sentía el cerebro retumbándole ante el _plas_ y un dolor sordo en la mejilla. Seguro que le había dejado marca.

Por un momento, no pudo salir de su desconcierto. Miró con los ojos como platos a la figura diminuta y tremendamente furiosa que lo señalaba con un dedo tembloroso. Tembloroso de ira, como si hubiera cometido un crimen atroz e irreversible.

—Tú… —empezó con una voz tan terrorífica que Zac sintió deseos de retroceder aún más cuando ella dio un paso hasta él. No lo hizo claro, porque entre todo lo dicho, también era orgulloso—. Tú…

Antes de poder continuar con los que, seguramente, hubieran sido unos insultos dignos de mención, tropezó con el libro que Zac había tirado al suelo antes de decidir acorralarla, se le torció el tobillo en un ángulo extraño y cayó al suelo con un grito agudo y desgarrado. Más propio de una bashee loca que de una niña de quince años que no sobrepasaba los ciento sesenta centímetros.

Zac nunca supo si el _shhh_ de rigor se había hecho notar, porque los chillidos de Parkinson lo ahogaron todo.

—¡TÚ! —Zac, demasiado aturdido para reaccionar con normalidad (la normalidad hubiera sido salir corriendo de allí ante la expresión iracunda y desencajada de Parkinson), pensó que aquel grito debía de haberse escuchado por todo el castillo—. ¡PEDAZO DE ENERGÚMENO RETRÓGADO! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! —Alzó el pie derecho, mostrando un tobillo rojo e hinchado—. ¡ME HAS ROTO EL TOBILLO! ¡ME DUELE MUCHÍSIMO! ¡TE VOY A…!

Por suerte, antes de que a Zac le estallaran los tímpanos, Pince interrumpió la dulce charla. Con unos cuantos mechones saliéndose de su pulcro moño y una expresión que competía con la de Parkinson, apareció por el pasillo y les increpó:

—¡No se puede gritar en la biblioteca!

Pansy giró la cabeza hacia ella con los ojos echando chispas, y abrió la boca de nuevo. Era una boca demasiado pequeña para unos chillidos tan descomunales, se dijo Zac.

—¡¿Qué no grite!? ¿QUÉ NO GRITE? —Volvió a señalarlo, como quién indica a sus perros asesinos a quién deben descuartizar ese día—. ¡Por culpa de esa especie de arácnida babosa me acabo de romper el tobillo!

A Pince no parecía importarle su tobillo.

—Pero en la biblioteca…

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? —McGonnagall se abrió paso entre las mesas con su larga túnica ondeando y la frente arrugada.

—¡Profesora! —Parkinson la llamó con tono lastimero, haciendo que Zac le volviera a dedicar «la cara de buldog»—. ¡Me ha empujado contra la estantería y me he caído al suelo! ¡Creo que me he roto el tobillo!

Zac no pudo contenerse. Aquella niña le sacaba de sus casillas, y, de todas maneras, él nunca había tenido demasiado autocontrol.

—¡Eso es mentira!

Parkinson volvió a dirigirle su mirada terrorífica.

—¿Mentira! ¡¿Vas a atreverte a decir que no me has atacado como el ser asqueroso que eres?!

—¡Tú me habías quitado puntos injustamente!

—¡¿Injustamente?!

—¡Suficiente! —El tono cortante de McGonnagall los aplacó, aunque Parkinson no dejó de lanzarle miradas homicidas—. Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff y Slytherin por formar semejante escándalo. Señor Smith, haga el favor de llevar a la señorita Parkinson a la enfermería.

Ambos compusieron la misma expresión de horror.

—¿Él?

—¿Yo?

—¿Ve a alguien más? —le espetó con tono desabrido—. La chica no está como para ir por su propio pie, precisamente. Venga, dese prisa.

Aunque los integrantes de la biblioteca se habían acercado para mirar, se mantenían bien alejados de la niña con pintas de loca. Zac vio a Nott en una mesa al fondo, leyendo con una extraña sonrisita en los labios. Se sorprendió al verlo apartado; pensaba que era amigo de Parkinson.

McGonagall estaba tratando de calmar a Pince, que hablaba de cosas como «_delincuentes profanando mis libros_» y «_niños locos que quieren destruir este santuario_».

Por Merlín, estaba tan loca como Parkinson. Que, por cierto, lo contemplaba como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva especialmente repulsivo.

Zac gruñó y decidió acabar rápido con aquello.

Le tendió una mano a la niña loca, que la contempló con más repugnancia si cabe, pero optó por cogerla. Con la misma cara de tragar limones que la Slytherin, le hico pasar un brazo por sus hombros y él la agarró por la cintura.

Consiguieron llegar con muchos resbalones y choques a la salida de la biblioteca, con Zac ignorando la insistencia de Parkinson de recoger su mochila y bajo la mirada de un buen puñado de estudiantes. Una vez en ese punto, sin embargo, y lejos de la mirada de la temible jefa de Gryffindor, Zac tomó otras medidas.

Y la cogió en brazos.

Vale, no. Estamos hablando de Zacharias Smith, ¿de acuerdo? Él no hace nada con delicadeza ni con cuidado.

Así que se la echó a la espalda como si fuera un saco de patatas. Pansy volvió a soltar su grito de bashee y pataleó, llamándolo cosas como: «_imbécil deficiente_» o «_asqueroso pervertido_».

Él la ignoró, en parte divertido por los guantazos completamente indoloros que le propinaba la pequeña chica en la espalda, y en parte molesto por sus chillidos en la oreja, que no cesaron durante todo el camino.

Una vez en la enfermería, la tiró sobre una de las camas, y llamó a la señora Pomfrey. Ésta acudió con su típico ceño fruncido, haciendo que Parkinson cerrara el pico por fin. Zac disfrutó cuando la enfermera le dijo que era una exagerada ante su tono lastimero; su supuesta rotura no era más que un esguince.

Se lo curó con un par de hechizos y volvió a ocuparse de un alumno que parecía haber sido atacado por una _Tentácula Venenosa_ en la clase de Herbología.

Se miraron, por fin, en silencio. Zac de pie, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos en los bolsillos. Ella sentada en la cama, sin atreverse a apoyar el pie en el suelo a pesar de que Pomfrey le había asegurado que estaba completamente curada.

Zac agradeció profundamente que hubiera dejado de gritar. Estaba seguro de que su oído derecho jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

—Podrías haberte ido —fue Parkinson quien despegó los labios. Gracias a Merlín, sin gritar.

Ya lo sabía. De hecho, esa había sido su intención: llevarla hasta allí y largarse. Se enfureció al darse cuenta de que se sentía algo culpable. ¡Ella era la que tenía la culpa de todo! No debería de haberse preocupado.

Afortunadamente, fue capaz de encontrar una buena excusa.

—Todavía tienes que devolverme los puntos.

Parkinson le dedicó una mueca.

—Sigue soñando.

Zac quiso discutir, quiso sacudirla hasta que le jurara que le devolvería los puntos y dejaría de ordenar a sus amigos gorilas que lo siguieron, pero se lo pensó mejor —sí, aunque parezca imposible, él también pensaba de vez en cuando—. Parkinson no iba a ceder, y él no tenía ganas de escuchar nuevos chillidos.

Tenía que hablar con Justin y reflexionar. Su amigo era experto en tener ideas brillantes. Luego, él, con su desparpajo natural, las llevaba a cabo.

Así que se limitó a decir una frase retumbante, de esas que le gustaban tanto:

—Esto no quedará así, Parkinson.

Pero ella bufó. Bufó cuando ya se había dado la vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Bufó con desdén, como si fuera alguien a quién no se debía tomar en serio.

Y Zac no pudo contenerse.

—Por cierto, bonitas bragas —soltó sin volverse, agarrando el pomo de la puerta—. Amarillas, muy apropiadas.

Salió de allí antes de que los chillidos de Parkinson volvieran a oírse por todo el pasillo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Más de 2000 palabras! Y en su día, como prometí, no os quejaréis.<em>

_La verdad es que estoy nerviosa. Con todo esto de presentar a Zac y tal. A ver que os parece. Yo siempre me lo he imaginado así: con mucha mala uva y bastante impulsivo. Con una cantidad ingente de defectos, y aún así, la capacidad de resultar adorable._

_También quiero añadir que me espera una semana horrible y que podré escribir nada antes del viernes. Tengo el siguiente capítulo muy perfilado, por suerte._

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_ **Metanfetamina, Sam Wallflower **y **Claru**, _por dejar review en el capítulo anterior. Pero también a _**Clockwork Princess **_y a_ **Juan Guev****ara** _por hacerme saber su opinión por ask. Sois adorables. ¡Chocolate y Zacs para todos!_

_Ya dejo de dar la lata. Sólo haceros saber, ya para finalizar, que el siguiente capítulo no será en absoluto lo que esperáis. Jujuju._

**Lils**


	4. Espía de pacotilla

**Disclaimer: **_¿Te suena un Hufflepuff buenazo de apellido impronunciable? ¿Otra Hufflepuff de larga trenza apellidada Bones o estos dos incorregibles que son protagonistas de la historia? Es normal, los creó J. K. Rowling y le pertencen._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Espía de pacotilla<strong>

Pansy giró en el recodo del pasillo, cada vez más cabreada. Estuvo a punto de arrollar a un niño de primero, pero lo ignoró y siguió su camino, cegada por la ira.

¡Pero cómo se les ocurría pegarle una paliza! ¿Es que sólo tenían pájaros en la cabeza? Sabía que lo habían hecho por ella, y ése era el único motivo por el que no les había gritado hasta quedarse afónica.

Supongo que no os estaréis enterando de nada. Dejad que os ilumine.

Hacía unos días, Pansy entró hecha una furia en la Sala Común de Slytherin, protestando sobre un tal Zacharias Smith que le había roto el tobillo.

Por desgracia, Gregory y Vincent se tomaron aquello demasiado en serio, y el día anterior habían decidido darle una lección a aquel «cretino», como lo denominaba Pansy.

La conclusión era que Zacharias Smith había acabado en la enfermería, cosido a golpes, y ahora ella, Pansy Parkinson, la Slytherin con conciencia, se sentía culpable.

Odiaba sentirse culpable. Era como si alguien le agarrara el corazón y comenzara a apretar. A veces era insoportable; apenas podía respirar y sentía que se ahogaba. Por suerte, eran las menos veces. La mayoría, como aquella, simplemente era una presión molesta que se podía ignorar.

Y eso pensaba hacer. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no le hubiera roto el tobillo, había tenido la culpa. ¡Ella ni siquiera tuvo la idea de espiarlo! Draco era el culpable de todo. Ella simplemente había explicado a Vincent y a Gregory lo que tenían que hacer, y aún así, el problema se había convertido en suyo.

Sumida en sus iracundos pensamientos, frenó en seco al escuchar esa voz que le crispaba los nervios. Demasiado aguda para ser de chico, pero demasiado grave para ser de chica.

—… sabes que no me gustan las ranas de chocolate. ¿No te basta con verme hecho mierda, encima quieres que vomite?

Pansy se horrorizó. Inconscientemente, había acabado en la puerta de la enfermería. Si se hubiera molestado en psicoanalizarse, se habría dado cuenta de que aquello solo podía significar que quería ir allí, ya fuera a disculparse o a pegarle un mamporro a Smith.

Como era una chica lista, no lo hizo y logró mantener la calma.

—Era un regalo —si no se equivocaba, era la voz del _sangre sucia_ de Finch-Fletchley. Creyó distinguir una sonrisa entre sus palabras, como si hubiera lidiado ya muchas veces con el mal humor de su amigo y estuviera tan acostumbrado que solo le hiciera gracia.

—Ya. Haz el favor de meterte tus regalos por…

Escuchó un ruido ahogado, seguido de una serie de toces entrecortadas. Pansy dudó un momento, pero acabó deciciendo entrar a ver qué pasaba, sintiéndose como una acosadora de poca monta.

Distinguió a Smith sentado en una cama, con la mano en el pecho y la cara llena de moratones. Finch-Fletchley estaba inclinado sobre él, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Pansy aprovechó que no había nadie más en la habitación para ocultarse tras una de las cortinas que separaban las camas y aguardar conteniendo la respiración. Se sentía humillada por hacer aquello, pero la curiosidad y la culpabilidad se le enredaban en el pecho, formando un nudo difícil de deshacer y que le impedía pensar con claridad.

—Las grageas tampoco parecen sentarte muy bien.

Las toces habían cesado, pero la voz de Smith continuaba más ronca de lo habitual.

—Vete a la mierda, Justin. Has venido solo a joder, ¿no? ¿Por qué no te largas con Susan y me dejas tranquilo un rato?

Finch-Fletchley soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

—No debería de habértelo contado.

—No —coincidió Smith con condescendencia—. De todas formas, era muy obvio. ¿Vas a ir a lo de esta tarde?

Pansy se irguió tras la cortina, repentinamente interesada. Podía sacar algo fructífero de toda aquella ridiculez.

—Claro. Supongo que tú no.

—No estoy en condiciones, ¿no te parece? Por muchos brebajes que me dé Madame Pomfrey, no creo que soportara otra pelea. Y si veo al idiota de Potter, pipí en el pote, no puedo asegurarte que vaya a resistir el impulso de hacerle otra cicatriz de la que presumir.

Pansy se emocionó aún más. Solo podían estar hablando del grupo que decía Draco que habían formado. ¿Cómo si no iban a tener ellos relación con Potter? Se acercó más a la cortina, luchando por desentrañar cada palabra.

—Creo que le tienes demasiada animadversión…

Finch-Fletchley no llegó a terminar la frase. En su intento de acercarse, Pansy tropezó y cayó hacia adelante, arrastrando la cortina consigo y acabando despatarrada en el suelo, a la vista de los dos Hufflepuffs.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los amigos miraron fijamente como la chica se levantaba rápidamente, tratando de reunir los restos de su dignidad perdida, mientras rogaba mentalmente a Merlín que la hiciera desaparecer.

Luego, Finch-Fletchley carraspeó.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo. Parecía una frase completamente fuera de lugar, como alguien que en medio de un funeral grita: «¡Fiesta!».

—¿Estabas espiando? —preguntó Smith al mismo tiempo. Había fruncido duramente el ceño, lo que le resaltaba el corte de la ceja y el moratón de la mejilla. No parecía ni mínimamente interesado en su bienestar.

—Claro que no —trató de mostrarse ofendida, como si su acusación fuera impensable. Había decidido ignorar al _sangre sucia_—. Venía a hablar contigo.

Pero al parecer, el _sangre sucia _no lo pillaba.

—Te has dado un buen golpe, ¿seguro que estás bien?

«Desde luego, tienen un retraso indiscutible» pensó Pansy mirándolo con desdén.

—Yo que tú no le hablaría tan tranquilamente, Justin —intervino Smith, mordaz—. No quieres acabar como yo.

Pansy contó hasta diez antes de responder, no era momento de empezar a dar chillidos.

—Si te vas a poner así, me largo.

—Estaría bien, gracias.

Definitivamente, lo odiaba.

—Zac, deja que te diga lo que te quiere decir, seguro que es un malentendido —Finch-Fletchley se levantó y le dio a su amigo una palmada en la rodilla—. Nos vemos luego, pórtate bien.

Pasó al lado de Pansy, que se aseguró de apartarse con disimulo para que no la rozara, mientras Smith enrojecía y entreabría lo boca de la sorpresa.

—No irá en serio —cuando Finch-Fletchley desapareció por la puerta decidió que sí lo era y se enfureció todavía más—. ¡Justin! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Traidor asqueroso, te voy a matar!

—¡Señor Smith, le he dicho que tiene que estar calmado! —se escuchó la voz de Pomfrey desde su habitación. No parecía tener intención de salir; debía de haber vivido muchos ataques de ira por parte del rubio.

Smith se cruzó de brazos como un niño enfurruñado y se dedicó durante un buen rato a mascullar insultos en voz baja. De vez en cuando, le lanzaba miradas de odio a Pansy, que permanecía quieta en mitad de la sala, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Smith pareció relajarse y la volvió a mirar, esta vez fijamente. El silencio que lo procedió fue muy tenso.

—Bueno, sin duda eres muy elocuente.

Pansy sintió que enrojecía. Sin duda, Smith tenía la capacidad de sacarla de sus casillas con una simple frase. Tampoco tenía mucha idea de qué iba a decirle; cuando le había contestado que quería hablar con él solo era para no humillarse reconociendo que los había estado espiando.

Decidió que, ya que estaba allí, lo mejor era sincerarse.

Se cruzó de brazos ella también.

—Mira, yo no quería que te pegaran, ¿de acuerdo? —Sonaba a la defensiva, pero la mirada incrédula que le dirigía Smith no ayudaba—. No fue mi intención, ni tampoco la suya. Se confundieron y creyeron que me habías roto el tobillo a propósito.

Smith guardó silencio, rumiando las palabras.

—Eso no es una disculpa.

Pansy frunció el ceño.

—No he venido a disculparme.

—¿No? —Smith alzó las cejas, se incorporó un poco más y se subió la camiseta. Un reguero de moratones le recorrían el torso como manchas de tinta, todos de un color profundamente púrpura.

La culpabilidad le apuñaló en el pecho con saña.

Suspiró, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer.

—También he venido a devolverte los puntos —murmuró entre dientes, cada vez más incómoda—. MacGonnagall se enteró y… ya sabes como es.

Esperó que la mentira no fuera muy obvia, no podría soportarlo de ser así.

Smith dejó escapar un amago de carcajada irónica.

—¿Es broma?

Pansy cerró los ojos y se maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía. Que, ya que estamos, no eran muchos. Era absurdamente estúpida, y lo que estaba a punto de hacer no tenía sentido, pero las palabras ya le quemaban en la lengua, impulsadas por la culpa.

—Diez puntos para Hufflepuff.

Volvió a instalarse un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Pansy sentía que le ardía la cara y el deseo de salir corriendo le recorrió el cuerpo como una ola, pero se mantuvo firme.

Por fin, Smith despegó los labios. Trataba de mantener una expresión neutra, a fin de mantener a ralla una emoción real.

—Así que solo hace falta que tus amigos me peguen una paliza para que se te despierte la conciencia.

—Eres incapaz de decir nada agradable, ¿verdad?

Smith esbozó una media sonrisa torcida.

—De acuerdo, puedes darle las gracias McGonnagall de mi parte —el sarcasmo era palpable en cada palabra, y Pansy se dijo que ya se había humillado lo suficiente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Espera —Pansy giró la cabeza y lo observó por encima del hombro, con las cejas alzadas. Smith señaló la caja de ranas de chocolate que tenía encima de la mesita—. Llévatelas, las odio.

Ella trató de controlar su expresión de sorpresa ante el extraño gesto de amabilidad. Smith le parecía un amasijo de emociones inconexas que no se ponían jamás de acuerdo, sin orden ni sentido.

La verdad es que ella también odiaba las ranas de chocolate. Eran tan reales que parecía que le dabas un bocado a una rana real, y eso la asqueaba. Pensó que podía dárselas a Draco —comprobando primero que no estuvieran envenenadas, no se fiaba en absoluto de Smith—, pero todavía estaba cabreada con él por acosar a los de primero con sus nuevos poderes de prefecto.

—En realidad, a mí tampoco me gustan.

Smith pestañeó, sorprendido, antes de esbozar una sonrisa divertida que le ocupó toda la cara y le iluminó el rostro. Pansy se sintió turbada al contemplarla, como si fuera algo que no le pertenecía a Zacharias Smith, algo que no debía poseer. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de verdad.

Se dio la vuelta del todo para estar cara a cara de nuevo y lo observó con curiosidad. Una curiosidad que se abría paso entre las capas de enfado y de vergüenza, que se le reflejaba en los ojos y le llenaba la boca de preguntas. Por suerte, sólo se le escapó una. La más inofensiva.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo fuiste a parar a Hufflepuff?

Si ella no hubiera sido Pansy Parkinson, probablemente no se hubiera fijado en el brillo que desprendieron los ojos de Smith. La miraron con rabia. Con rencor. Como si esa pregunta le retorciera algún órgano de forma dolorosa.

Pero era Pansy. Estaba acostumbrada a descifrar el rostro sin expresión de Theodore, las sonrisas ladinas de Daphne y las frases arrogantes de Draco. Así que se dio cuenta.

Supo que, por alguna razón que escapaba de su conocimiento, Zacharias Smith estaba roto. No demasiado. De una forma no palpable. Pero roto, al fin y al cabo.

Como ella.

Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

—¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? —Respondió el chico con cierta desgana, una vez oculta la ira—. Primero Diggory, luego yo… A Hufflepuff vamos los guapos. ¿O a cuántas personas crees que les queda bien este amarillo chillón?

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, Smith. Eres imbécil, lo capto.

—No tanto como Malfoy —atacó con un brillo perspicaz y malicioso en los ojos, como si supiera más de lo que debía saber.

Pansy se dio la vuelta rápidamente, antes del Hufflepuff pudiera ver la sonrisa involuntaria que le provocaba su comentario. No debería hacerle gracia, pero no podía evitarlo; seguía muy cabreada con Draco.

Anduvo con pasos rápidos hasta al dintel de la puerta, y una vez allí, habló sin volverse:

—Yo no apuntaría tan alto.

De camino hacia su Sala Común, no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que, por desgracia para su salud mental, Zacharias Smith tenía razón.

El amarillo chillón le quedaba excepcionalmente bien.

* * *

><p><em>Voilá!<em>

_Estoy que no me lo creo. ¡Solo han pasado dos semanas desde mi última actualización! Es un récord, sin duda. Me siento orgullosa._

_Bien, fuera tonterías. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Porque yo lo odio. Así, sin más. Lo detesto con todo mi ser, creo que no he podido plasmar bien lo que quería y me da mucha rabia. Me duele la cabeza de releerlo, por lo que he decidido dejarlo así. Ya me diréis vosotros qué opináis._

_¿Qué más? _**Iris** _(Sam __Wallflower por estos lares) es una persona maravillosa que ha accedido a hacerme una portada de_** Conversaciones de monstruos**_. Es una artista increíble, así que seguro que queda genial. Lo digo por si alguien aquí se ha leído el fic aparte de _**Iris** _y _**Metanfetamina**_ (¿publicidad indiscriminada? En absoluto, qué cosas dices)._

_También me he dado cuenta de que no ponía título a mis anteriores capítulos, simplemente el Disclaimer, y, hala, a la historia. Aquí ya veis que sí lo he puesto (por cierto, también odio el título, pero no se me ocurría nada, NADA. Ag), e intentaré arreglar los otros capítulos cuanto antes._

_Agradecimientos especiales a: _**Metanfetamina, filbuster, Efecto Placebo** _(_**Clockwork Princess** _por ask), _**Sam Wallflower, Epifania** _y _**Adrien Stark** _(_**Juan** **Guevara**_ por ask) por dejar review en el capítulo anterior. Ahora os contesto a los que me faltáis._

_Eso es todo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Os doy un adelanto: ¡aparecen babosas!_

**Lils**


	5. El comienzo

**Disclaimer:** _A estas alturas no se me ocurre nada poético que decir, así que si estás aquí y no sabes quiénes son estos personajes y que pertenecen a J. K. Rowling... ¡Vete a leer Harry Potter, muggle!_

* * *

><p><strong>El comienzo<br>**

Era en esa época cuando contaba la historia.

En lugar de con palabras, él prefería utilizar comentarios más mordaces que de costumbre y sonrisas desdeñosas que se tornaban nostálgicas en las comisuras.

Hablaba sin hablar de corazones que no habían llegado a romperse, pero que se habían quedado resquebrajados sin remedio. De un odio de mentira y de un amor que nunca lo fue en realidad.

Lo hacía al negarse a adornar el árbol pese a la insistencia de Anthony y al irritarse por el nuevo corte de pelo de Susan: una melena justo por debajo de las orejas.

Lo hacía al no sacarse del bolsillo el pasador amarillo, aunque nunca lo mostrara a la luz, y al burlarse con saña de las personas bajitas.

Sin embargo, una vez que los abetos de mentira desaparecían de los salones y las luces de colores de las calles, cuando los elfos domésticos se quitaban los sombreritos rojos ridículos, y nadie cantaba nada sobre un hipogrifo de camino a Belén, todo terminaba.

Se callaba, aunque nunca hubiera dicho nada, y la historia siempre quedaba a la mitad. Olvidada y cogiendo polvo en un cajón. Volvían las muecas irritadas sin asomo de melancolía y el pasador amarillo se guardaba en un cajón casi tan recóndito como aquel en el que se ocultaba la historia.

Así era, todos los años, hasta que recibió la invitación.

Entonces, la historia se desató y las palabras que no eran palabras lo contaron todo.

* * *

><p><em>20 de diciembre de 1995<em>

Definitivamente, Justin era gilipollas.

No encontraba otra explicación a que lo tuviera allí, plantado en medio del pasillo y rodeado de baúles, esperando a que le declarara su amor eterno y nauseabundo a Susan.

O a lo mejor el gilipollas era él, por aguantarlo a pesar de todo.

Suspiró con impaciencia, revolviéndose el pelo y recostándose en la pared con los ojos entrecerrados.

Aquel estaba siendo un curso especialmente irritante, entre el sapo de Umbridge y el cara rajada de Potter. Detestaba a ambos, y se veía obligado a soportarlos a ambos. Y cuando tenía la oportunidad de largarse por vacaciones de Navidad, a Justin le entraba la vena romántica y decidía tomar la iniciativa.

Parecía que el mundo se ponía de acuerdo en joderle la vida.

Y hablando de gente que lo jodía (obviamente, no en el sentido agradable), en aquel momento decidió aparecer por el pasillo ese ser diminuto e insoportable que se hacía denominar "chica" y que había decidido amargarle la vida aquel último trimestre.

Aunque Crabbe y Goyle habían dejado de seguirle y de amenazar su integridad física, Zac había podido sentir aquel mes los ojos de Parkinson siguiéndolo a todas partes. Le entraban ganas de ir hacia ella y sacudirla hasta que dejara de incordiarlo con sus ojos redondos y enanos.

Lo peor, lo más triste de todo, es que en su última paja se la había imaginado a ella. Su imagen de niña plana y de ojos juntos se había superpuesto a la de las tetas enormes de la revista que estaba ojeando, y todo se había ido a la mierda. Del susto se le había cortado el rollo.

Había algo en el hecho de que lo tuviera vigilado que le encendía algo por dentro. Algo en su mal carácter y su extraña valentía que le hacían considerar como sería en otros escenarios. Otros escenarios bastante poco inocentes, para su desgracia.

Trató de apartar esos incómodos pensamientos de su mente cuando la vio acercarse, arrastrando un baúl que parecía el doble que ella. Iba sola, por una vez, sin ningún Malfoy ni Zabini rondándola, ni siquiera su amiga la tía buena (nunca lograba recordar su nombre).

Zac vio que lo miraba de reojo, pero que hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Pasó muy digna por su lado, sin saludar, y por su parte, Zac miró fijamente una columna.

La escena se hubiera quedado ahí de no ser porque Parkinson tropezó y su baúl cayó de golpe al suelo, desparramándose en el proceso todo su contenido por el suelo.

Zac emitió un ruidito de burla con la garganta, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Parkinson se volvía hacia él roja como un tomate.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —le espetó de malas maneras.

Zac alzó una ceja, todavía sin dejar de contemplar la columna.

—No es a mí a quién se le ha abierto el baúl y desordenado todo por el suelo.

Parkinson apretó los puños y bufó por la nariz. Pareció considerar que no merecía la pena contestarle, porque se dio media vuelta y empezó a recoger.

Zac permaneció mirando la columna insistentemente, negándose a ayudarla. Él no era ningún caballero andante de brillante armadura, ni tenía motivos para hacerle un favor a esa cría insoportable, así que se quedó en su lugar.

Una vez que terminó de apelotonarlo todo y logró cerrar el baúl, lo miró por encima de hombro y dijo con tono venenoso:

—¿Ahora además de lamerle los zapatos a Potter le llevas los baúles? Porque dudo que todo eso sea tuyo.

El mal humor que Zac había sentido al verla subió como las burbujas de la cerveza de mantequilla. No podía creerse que aquella niñata le pusiera.

Sintió como el rubor le subía a las mejillas. Odiaba eso. Muchas chicas le habían dicho que estaba adorable cuando se sonrojaba, y desde entonces no soportaba hacerlo. Él no era ningún osito de peluche al que abrazar, por muy Hufflepuff que fuera.

Él era Zacharias Smith, el Hufflepuff de la mala uva y la mala actitud.

—¿Y tú has decidido volverte una persona autónoma? No pensé que fueras capaz de separarte de tu _querido_ Malfoy. Ya sé que él pasa de ti como de la mierda, pero como no tienes amor propio…

Supo que había dado en el clavo cuando Parkinson apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y lo miró como si deseara que muriese entre horribles sufrimientos. Probablemente, era así.

—¿Lo ves? No deberías estar en Hufflepuff.

Y, tal y como ella esperaba, dio en el clavo. Aquello le sentó a Zac como una patada en los cojones. La Slytherin de mierda había descubierto su punto débil y había decidido aprovecharse de él.

Porque claro, como no era simpático ni amable, todos aseguraban que no debía de estar en Hufflepuff.

—No vuelvas a sacar ese tema —le advirtió con todo el cuerpo tenso.

Parkinson lo miró, altiva.

—¿O qué?

Y entonces, sucedió.

Zac avanzó hacia ella y la agarró por el brazo, sin tener muy claro si iba amenazarla, asustarla o zarandearla como tanto deseaba hacer. Parkinson se tambaleó y apoyó una mano en su pecho para no caerse, y de repente el ambiente cambió y el aire se volvió inesperadamente denso.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados. Zac podía sentir la fragilidad del delgado brazo a través de la túnica y el calor de su mano —pequeña, como toda ella— arrugándole la túnica a la altura del corazón. El aliento de la chica chocaba contra la piel desnuda de su cuello, y Zac sintió una corriente cálida que lo recorría y se concentraba en la parte baja de su estómago. Ninguno se atrevió a mirar al otro a los ojos.

Joder.

—¿Pansy?

Se apartaron el uno del otro como si quemaran. Parkinson lo empujó hacia atrás y retrocedió hasta chocar contra su baúl y volver a tirarlo al suelo (en esta ocasión, gracias a Merlín, no se abrió). La tía buena amiga de Parkinson los miraba sin disimular su sorpresa, y Zac sintió que volvía a subirle el calor a las mejillas.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar un carruaje —dijo la amiga (¿cómo cojones se llamaba?), al parecer decidiendo no hacer ningún comentario pero estudiando a Zac con la mirada—, no quiero acabar teniendo que compartirlo alguien desagradable.

Pasó por delante de ellos con pasos rápidos y elegantes, sin ninguna vacilación, pero Parkinson se quedó un instante más mientras volvía a enderezar su baúl. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Bueno —dijo al final, con cierto nerviosismo. Zac se alegró de no ser el único en sentirse violento—. Feliz Navidad, supongo.

Lo miró un momento por debajo del flequillo y se giró rápidamente.

Zac se quedó allí, esperando a Justin hasta el último minuto, cuando tuvieron que salir corriendo para subir al carruaje y acabaron teniéndolo que compartir con unos de segundo. Pasó el camino tratando de animar a su amigo por el inesperado rechazo de Susan, con chistes malos y comentarios estúpidos.

Pero no se le pasó en ningún momento la sensación de la mano de Parkinson en su camisa.

Fue así como empezó todo.

Y por eso fue en esta época cuando la historia —la historia de los «te quiero» que no se pronunciaron porque no tenían razón de ser— decidió volverse indeleble.

* * *

><p><em>Al final, he vuelto.<em>

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad, pero estoy pasando una época muy estresante en mi vida, como supongo que la mayoría sabréis. He estado intentando escribir este capítulo quinientas veces. De hecho, al principio no era así. Era completamente distinto lo que tenía planeado, pero no me salía. Lo escribí una y otra vez, pero creo que mi humor no me lo permitía. También os habréis dado cuenta de que este capítulo no es tan humorístico como los anteriores.  
><em>

_Así que esto es lo que ha quedado. No estoy muy satisfecha, la verdad, pero me parece que ya era hora de que subiera el capítulo. Además, ¡ha habido tema! Pero no os hagáis ilusiones; por lo pronto lo único que siente Zac es cierto nerviosismo en su zona baja ;), y Pansy... Bueno, ya se verá en sus puntos de vista lo que siente nuestra chica._

_Es cortito, lo sé, y ni siquiera puedo prometer subir el siguiente pronto. Y eso que también planeo que sea corto._

_¡En fin! Que ahora mismo me pongo a responder vuestros bonitos reviews (el último capítulo fueron especialmente adorables, GRACIAS), y a esperar ansiosa vuestras opiones._

_Agradecimientos especiales por dejar review a: _**Efecto Placebo, Sam Wallflower, Epifania, Metanfetamina **y** Claru.** _Morí de amor leyéndolos, de verdad._

_Y con esto y un bizcocho._

**Lils White  
><strong>


	6. La primera excusa

**Disclaimer: **_¿Te suena una calle mágica dónde te puedes agenciar varitas y lechuzas? ¿Un lugar llamado el Caldero Chorreante que parece el único sitio__ donde tomar algo por allí o los dos personajes con los que te llevo dando la lata toda la historia? Es normal, los creó J. K. Rowling y le pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>La primera excusa<strong>

Pansy se abrazó el cuerpo intentando entrar en calor.

Llevaba gorro, guantes, bufanda y un abrigo que la hacía parecer tres veces más grande de lo que era, pero seguía congelada. Aquel invierno estaba siendo más frío de lo habitual. Y allí, parada en mitad del Callejón Diagon, rodeada de gente sonriente comprando sus regalos de Navidad, sentía más frío que nunca.

Daphne y Theodore se habían quedado en Hogwarts aquel año, así que había sido el resto del grupo los que habían quedado esa tarde.

Pansy bufó por lo bajo. Debería de haber supuesto que sin Theodore ni Daphne para apoyarla, los otros, obsesos del quidditch, insistirían en ir a la tienda de escobas. Ella había decidido quedarse fuera, pensando que aquello los animaría a darse prisa, pero empezaba a cerciorarse de que había sido una estupidez. Habiendo quidditch de por medio, los tíos perdían cualquier sentido de la perspectiva.

Estaba decidiendo si sería mejor entrar en el establecimiento y sacarlos a base de gritos, o si por el contrario era preferible largarse ella sola al Caldero Chorreante, cuando escuchó su voz:

—Sólo quiero ver un momento las nuevas escobas, Justin, seguro que puedes sobrevivir un rato sin mí.

Se puso tensa, pero se negó a girarse, decidida a contemplar con absoluto interés la fachada de enfrente. Desde luego, no pensaba saludarlo. No había sido más que un quebradero de cabeza para ella aquel curso, y el motivo de discusión con Draco en múltiples ocasiones.

Él no había abandonado su afán por atrapar a Potter en la idiotez que estuviera haciendo, y dado que Pansy se negaba a tener más trato con Smith o a que lo espiaran, él mismo había tratado de sonsacarle algo. Smith no había soltado prenda, por supuesto, lo que sólo servía para acrecentar el mal humor de Draco.

Y para avivar las bromas de Zabini de que el rubio estaba enamorado de Potter.

Así que no. Pansy no pensaba hablarle, ni mirarle. Aquel imbécil no se lo merecía. De hecho, al pensar en lo mucho que le había fastidiado el principio de curso, se cabreaba tanto que le rechinaban los dientes.

Percibió una figura acercándose por el rabillo del ojo, y se recostó contra el escaparate con fingida despreocupación y cierta perversidad. Si Smith quería ver escobas, podía irse por donde había venido, porque ella no pensaba moverse.

—Disculpa —dijo entonces una voz que no se parecía en absoluto a la del receptor de su odio—. ¿Te importaría moverte un poco?

La figura que había tomado por Smith era un chico alto y atlético que le sonaba de último curso. Tal vez Ravenclaw. Con una sonrisa amable que desde luego no pertenecía a Zacharias Smith.

Pansy sintió que enrojecía.

—Oh, claro —se apartó de un salto—. Perdona.

El posible Ravenclaw miró un momento las escobas antes de animarse a entrar en la tienda. «Otro pringado con el cerebro estropeado por golpes de bludger», pensó con desdén, tratando de alejar el bochorno de sí. No sirvió de mucho, pues no tardó en escuchar una risita a su espalda.

Zacharias Smith la contemplaba con una mezcla de disgusto y mofa. Tenía el pelo revuelto y con restos de nieve derritiéndose en las puntas, como si alguien acabara de tirarle una bola de nieve a la cabeza. Las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío le daban una apariencia angelical que desmentía con su sonrisa maliciosa.

Pansy se preguntó en su fuero interno por qué siempre tenía que pillarla en una situación vergonzosa.

—No sé cómo lo haces, Parkinson, que siempre que te encuentro estás haciendo el ridículo —comentó Smith como si nada, pero leyéndole de forma bastante certera el pensamiento.

—Y yo no sé cómo lo haces tú —contraatacó apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica—, que cada vez que me giró estás acechando tras una esquina.

Smith pareció molesto por el comentario. «Bien», se dijo Pansy con rabia, «que se fastidie».

—Mira quién fue a hablar, la espía de la enfermería —replicó con retintín. Pansy presintió que su rostro empezaba a semejarse a un tomate maduro—. Además, eres tú la que no pinta nada en una tienda de quidditch.

Ahí había que darle la razón. Pansy detestaba el quidditch; la aburría hasta límites insospechados. Hacía unos años había aguantado los partidos por Draco, pero tras cuarto curso se negaba a hacerlo.

—Mis amigos están dentro —contestó, para arrepentirse a continuación. No tenía que darle explicaciones.

Smith intentó mirar el interior de la tienda a través del cristal del escaparate, pero el vaho le impedía ver más allá de las escobas en exposición. A pesar de ello, frunció el ceño con desagrado.

—Lo que me faltaba —murmuró entre dientes. Pansy suponía que estaba pensando en la paliza que le habían dado Gregory y Vincent, y en los interrogatorios de Draco.

Vale. Siendo sincera, no podía culparlo por odiarles.

Smith se volvió a mirarla con sospecha.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí fuera?

Pansy podría haberle dicho que se metiera en sus asuntos, y que la dejara en paz. Sin embargo, las palabras se le disolvieron en la lengua antes de lograr pronunciarlas. Había algo en Zacharias Smith fuera de Hogwarts que la aturdía y la desarmaba. Algo en la forma relajada de los hombros, y el brillo de contenida vulnerabilidad en los ojos.

Era como un punto de inflexión en toda su ira y sus contestaciones mordaces, como un momento de tranquilidad en un chico que siempre estaba en pie de guerra.

Como si su pregunta la moviera la simple curiosidad y no los deseos de hacerla sufrir.

Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y dio una respuesta innecesaria:

—No me gusta el quidditch.

Smith cabeceó, como asimilando la respuesta. Pareció que por un momentos iba replicar ofendido y darle toda una lista de razones por las que el quidditch era maravilloso, pero fue sólo un instante. Volvió a intentar mirar a través del escaparate —inútilmente—, y luego gruñó.

—Está bien. —La miró como tratando de decidir qué hacer, y finalmente, con el desagrado mostrado claramente en su rostro, dijo—: En ese caso, voy a ir al Caldero Chorreante. Tú… ¿quieres venir?

A pesar de conocer la imprevisibilidad de Smith, nada podría haberla preparado para aquello. Boqueó un par de veces, incrédula, y llegó a retroceder un paso. Smith se empeñaba en mirar el escaparate en lugar de a ella, y Pansy juraría que estaba sonrojado por algo más que el frío.

No pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír.

Lo cual es probable que le sentara a Smith como una patada en el estómago.

—Oye —en esta ocasión sí la miró, y con bastante mala leche—, no te vayas a pensar nada raro. Lo hago sólo por joder.

La risa de Pansy se cortó, y lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Smith miró de nuevo el escaparate, y suspiró como si ella fuera una niña tonta a la que había que explicárselo todo.

—Estoy seguro de que te molesta el que te hayan dejado tirada en mitad de la calle, congelándote, para mirar escobas.

Aquello era cierto, pero Pansy no entendía qué tenía que ver con Zacharias Smith proponiéndole ir con él al Caldero Chorreante. El hufflepuff volvió a suspirar con fuerza.

—Y también estoy seguro de que a ellos les molestaría mucho que tú te fueras sin esperarlos… con un Hufflepuff.

Y entonces Pansy lo entendió. Después de todo, Smith era tan orgulloso que no decidiría no entrar a una tienda sólo porque Greg y Vincent estaban dentro.

Era una forma retorcida de venganza hacia aquellos que le habían estado molestando lo que llevaban de quinto, utilizándola de compinche ahora que tenía bastante rencor acumulado hacia sus amigos.

Pansy alzó las cejas al comprenderlo.

—Eres un Hufflepuff extraño —pero no dijo que no era un Hufflepuff.

Y entonces Zacharias Smith esbozó una sonrisa para nada Hufflepuff y se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

Pansy miró una sola vez hacia la tienda de escobas, y sintiendo que el asunto de la venganza no era más que una excusa barata y que se encaminaban hacia un terreno quebradizo y espinoso, se acercó a Smith.

—Vamos al Caldero Chorreante —aceptó con incomodidad.

Empezaron a andar sin acercarse demasiado y sin que Pansy se atreviera a preguntarle por Finch-Fletchley —tenía toda la pinta de que Smith lo estaba dejando plantado, pero era un sangre sucia por el que Pansy no pensaba preocuparse—. También lo hicieron sin que Pansy dejara de tiritar.

Hasta que una bufanda de lana blanca y gris cayó sobre su cabeza.

—Póntela —Smith no se giró en ningún momento hacia ella, con el cuello recién descubierto—. Me molesta tu estúpido temblequeo.

—Idiota.

Pero se puso la bufanda para ocultar una sonrisa involuntaria.

La bufanda olía a la colonia de Smith y a nieve. La nieve que empezaría a caer unos segundos antes de que entraran el Caldero Chorreante y que seguiría cayendo durante más de una hora.

Todavía hoy se preguntan si se quedaron tanto tiempo allí dentro por la nieve o si no fue más que otra excusa.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y otro más!<em>

_Sé que está mal decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy muy contenta con lo constante que estoy siendo con esta historia. Aunque tarde en actualizar, no se me va la inspiración, y en cuanto tengo tiempo libre me vienen estos dos a la mente._

_Ya he terminado la odiosa Selectividad y estoy de vacaciones (aunque tengo un examen el veinticinco, pero apenas voy a estudiar porque sólo te sirve si quedas de los nueve primeros y eso es muy difícil. Así que.), y en fin, ya tenía muchas ganas de contar más cositas de este par tan adorable._

_A ver, cosas del capítulo. Sé que siempre pongo a Pansy siendo torpe cuando está Zac delante, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, se me hace tan mona XD. Y que sepáis que lo del quidditch viene influenciado por lo mucho que me está molestando el Mundial este año. Es que hay gente que parece que sólo habla de eso, y como el quidditch siempre se me ha asemejado al fútbol en cuanto a lo de ser el deporte de moda, me pareció apropiado el odio de Pansy (que además creo que menciona Metanfetamina en Mortífago). _

_Qué más. ¿No os parece Zac demasiado achuchable? Espero que hayan quedado claras sus motivaciones para invitar a Pansy al Caldero Chorreante: en parte es porque quiere molestar a sus amigos (sobre todo a Draco), pero también hay una gran parte que quiere conocerla más. Aunque ni él mismo acabe de asimilar esa parte.  
><em>

_También sé que Zac parece menos irascible aquí. Ya menciona Pansy que parece relacionado con Hogwarts. No me malinterpretéis, Zac es Zac y tiene mala leche esté donde esté. Pero en Hogwarts se siente presionado por cosas que ya iremos viendo (coffHufflepuffcoff) y está más a la defensiva._

_Y creo que eso es todo. Como siempre estaré mordiéndome las uñas hasta la raiz a la espera de vuestras impresiones._

_Agradecimientos especiales a_ **Metanfetamina** _y _**Sam Wallflower **_por dejar review en el capítulo anterior, y a _**Mr. Pánico Práctico** _por hacerme saber que le había gustado mi historia a través de Ask. Y también a los que leen pero no han podido comentar._

_Mañana me pondré a responder los reviews atrasados del capítulo cuatro (¡perdona, Claru!), y los del capítulo cinco. Lo prometo._

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente, moninos!_

**Lils**


	7. El punto de inflexión

**Disclaimer:** _J. K. Rowling dirá lo que quiera, pero Zac es mío. Para algo lo tengo encadenado en mi sótano. Los demás personajes sí que le pertencen a ella (por ahora)._

* * *

><p><strong>El punto de inflexión<strong>

_Un momento que separa lo que fue de lo que podría ser. Lo que ha sido y lo que será._

—Si llego a saber que nos íbamos a tirar las dos putas horas practicando el _Expelliarmus_, te juro que no hubiera ido, Justin —protestó Zac dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sillón de la confortable Sala Común de Hufflepuff—. Deberían avisarnos o algo. Para ahorrarnos el pasarnos dos horas haciendo el gilipollas.

—Vamos, deja de quejarte, ya oíste a Potter —Justin se sentó a su lado y trató de mirarlo con censura. Cosa que, a pesar de sus intentos, se le daba rematadamente mal. Tenía los ojos demasiado bonitos; con pestañas largas y color chocolate líquido.

_Pasar tanto tiempo con Potter me está dejando tan amariconado como él,_ se dijo Zac en su fuero interno, mientras hacía una mueca.

—¿Qué oí, exactamente? —Gruñó rebuscando en su mochila por los apuntes de Astronomía—. ¿Cómo trataba de ligar patéticamente con Chang?

La verdad es que estaba de mal humor —más que de costumbre, se entiende— porque, durante toda la «clase», no había conseguido hacer ni un solo hechizo bien. Cuando al final había descubierto que eran los estúpidos gemelos Weasley los que se lo impedían, Justin había tenido que contenerlo para que no les lanzara un maleficio.

—No —Justin sonrió con paciencia. Estaba acostumbrado a la mala uva de su amigo—. Ya sabes, que eso le sirvió contra Quién-tú-sabes este verano.

Zac alzó una ceja rubia, dejando escapar todo el desdén que esa frase le provocaba.

—Claro —Asintió mientras lograba sacar un manojo de papeles y lanzaba la mochila al suelo—. Estoy seguro de que si nos atacaran unos mortífagos asesinos el _Expelliarmus _nos vendría de perlas. Total, solo intentarán matarnos, con desarmarlos se acaba el problema.

Justin suspiró, renunciado a tratar de razonar con él. Cuando se trataba de Harry Potter resultaba imposible hacerlo cambiar de idea. En realidad, cuando se trataba de cualquier cosa, aunque fuera el hecho de que Zac era intolerante a la lactosa —lo cual está altamente probado, pero él seguía insistiendo en que era el olor de las magdalenas con mantequilla de Susan lo que lo hacía vomitar—.

—Últimamente estás de mal humor —se decidió a tantear el terreno—. Es decir, mucho más de lo habitual.

Zac gruñó sin prestarle mucha atención. Intentaba sacar algo en claro del lío de papeles que tenía sobre el regazo, mientras murmuraba:

—¿Dónde cojones he metido el mapa de Astronomía?

Justin siguió mirándolo fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Era un chico paciente, y sabía muy bien cómo tratar con Zac en estas situaciones —de hecho, si no nos hubiera salido tan majo y humilde es probable que se dijera a sí mismo continuamente que se merecía una enorme compensación por soportar al rubio—.

Veréis, a Zacharias Smith no merecía la pena insistirle en que te contara algo, porque te mandaría a la mierda todas las veces necesarias. Tal vez, si te ponías muy pesado —es decir, si le preguntabas más de tres veces—, te lanzaría un buen maleficio.

Tampoco servía el ignorarlo y esperar que te lo contara solo, porque eso significaría que no te lo diría nunca y punto.

La mejor táctica era ponerlo incómodo.

Zac odiaba sentirse incómodo.

Y evidentemente, tras un par de minutos desordenando aún más sus apuntes, con Justin taladrándolo tranquilamente con la mirada, se desesperó.

—¿Qué? —le espetó de forma agresiva, lanzando los pergaminos sobre la mesa.

Justin alzó las cejas. Jamás lo reconocería, pero incomodar a Zac era divertidísimo.

—¿Qué de qué?

Zac torció el gesto. Y si su interlocutor no fuera Justin, su siguiente acto no se hubiera limitado a las palabras.

—¿Por qué me miras con si te hubiera afectado al cerebro la estupidez de Potter? ¿Por fin te has olvidado de Susan y enamorado de mí, o qué?

Justin hizo oídos sordos al ataque.

—Me inspira curiosidad tu mal humor—confesó, mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas para no echarse a reír.

Zac alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio? Resulta extraño teniendo en cuenta que mi mal humor se debe a un imbécil con cara de empollón que en estos momentos me mira fijamente.

Justin no se dignó a contestar. Siguió contemplándolo con dejadez, estirado en el sillón. Zac le devolvió una mirada increíblemente ceñuda.

Os podría decir que estuvieron así más de diez minutos, sin que ninguno se decidiera a dar su brazo a torcer. Y si hubiera sido solo por Justin, probablemente se habría dado tal caso. Pero Zac, impaciente, malhumorado, y con problemas de autocontrol, se rindió pronto.

—Creo que me gusta Parkinson.

Un espeso silencio se instaló tras sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué?!

Porque, de todas las posibilidades, de todas y cada una de las opciones, a Justin esa nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Zac le puso mala cara.

—A ver —alzó las manos como si quisiera detener la estupefacción de su amigo—, no te vayas a confundir. No me gusta como a ti te gusta Susan, con los arcoíris, las florecitas y los unicornios rosas. Ni mucho menos —sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo quiero tirármela.

A Justin se le descolgó la mandíbula.

—¿Quieres tirártela? —repitió, como si no hubiera ido bien.

—Sí —admitió Zac rascándose el cuello con cierta incomodidad, antes de añadir con voz queda—: Tengo muchas ganas de tirármela.

Le resultaba muy incómodo hablarle de eso a Justin. No porque fuera extraño. A fin de cuentas era un adolescente hormonal encerrado en un internado lleno de tetas. Incluso aunque Justin fuera muy puritano y quisquilloso, estaba acostumbrado a sus conversaciones sobre pajas y tías buenas.

El problema es que se trataba de Parkinson.

Joder, de Parkinson.

¡De Pansy Parkinson, hostias! Qué estaba como una cabra y ni siquiera se la podía calificar de tía buena.

Así que ahí estaba él, confesándole a su amigo algo de lo que no se sentía especialmente orgulloso. Hablándole de los deseos más oscuros de su apéndice masculino. Dejando de un lado los sarcasmos y el mal humor; sincerándose.

¿Y qué hizo Justin? Se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

Claro, esto a Zac no le sentó muy bien.

—Eres un capullo —declaró indignado, para a continuación coger un cojín y tratar de asfixiarlo con él.

Lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque uno de los prefectos le llamó la atención antes de que consiguiera terminar la tentativa de homicidio.

Justin tardó un rato en recuperar una respiración normal, entre las risas histéricas y el intento de asfixia. Zac se dedicó a insultarle entre dientes, desordenando toda su mochila mientras tanto —buscando el dichoso mapa de astronomía, se presupone—.

Al final, Justin consiguió dejar de jadear.

—Perdona —murmuró ronco, sin poder contener una sonrisa—. Sé que ha sido inapropiado, pero es que no me lo esperaba…

—Vete a la mierda.

Justin rió entre dientes.

—Entonces, ¿estás así solo por eso?

—No minusvalores mis sufrimientos, gilipollas. Me despierto todos los días con la polla a punto de estallar por su culpa.

Justin hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—No necesito saber eso —protestó reprimiendo un escalofrío, y tratando _por absolutamente todos los medios _de no imaginar eso.

Zac se encogió de hombros.

—Tú preguntaste.

Justin suspiró.

—A lo mejor deberías decírselo.

Zac paró por fin de rebuscar en su mochila —había dejado todo su alrededor hecho un caos en el proceso; lleno de papeles arrugados, botes de tinta, pelos de escoba, y plumas—.

—Decirle qué.

—Lo que sientes.

Zac lo miró con escepticismo —y quizá con algo de rencor acumulado, si hemos de ser sinceros—.

—¿Qué me la quiero follar?

Justin carraspeo.

—Yo hablaba de algo más profundo, pero… Bueno, supongo que algo así —en estos temas el pobre Justin no se sentía en absoluto cómodo. Y si Zac hubiera sido otra persona, más compasiva y amable, lo habría dejado.

Pero no lo era.

—¿Qué me la toco pensando en ella aunque no quiera, y qué me gustaría tocarle las tetas aunque no tenga?

A Justin le ardían las orejas.

—No creo que…

—¿Qué me gustaría ir su Sala Común, desnudarla allí mismo y luego metérsela por el…?

—¡ZAC!

Justin se levantó de golpe, avergonzadísimo. E ignorando la mirada de petulancia de su amigo, recogió las cosas a toda prisa. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, añadió:

—No me hagas caso, como siempre —había cierta acidez en su voz—. Pero eres mucho más patético tú, que ni siquiera lo intentas, que yo que lo intenté y fallé.

Y se fue.

Zac, por supuesto, bufó ante sus palabras y no le prestó ninguna atención a la cara de malas pulgas que le echaba el prefecto por montar tanto escándalo. Como no encontraba el mapa de Astronomía por ningún sitio, se decidió a empezar a hacer la redacción de Encantamientos y se olvidó en seguida de Justin.

No se acordó de él nada más abrir el libro de texto.

Ni pensó en sus palabras al subrayar el título del trabajo.

No le dedicó ni un pensamiento mientras escribía el primer párrafo.

Tampoco cuando empezó el segundo, y se detuvo de pronto, dejando la pluma goteando tinta sobre el papel mientras reflexionaba sobre nadie sabe qué.

Y desde luego, Justin no tuvo nada que ver en su decisión de levantarse de golpe y murmurar un: «cabrón de mierda» por lo bajo.

Que fuera a buscar a Pansy Parkinson tampoco tuvo nada que ver con eso.

* * *

><p>La encontró en la biblioteca discutiendo con Blaise Zabini. Estaba muy roja, hablando muy rápido, al parecer escandalizada por lo que fuera que el negro le estaba contando.<p>

Zac resopló y se buscó una mesa cercana. El ánimo que le habían insuflado las palabras de Justin empezaba a disolverse, y ahora lo único que podía sentir era incomodidad. Eso y una creciente irritación porque Parkinson ni se hubiera percatado de que él había entrado en la sala.

La irritación creció cuando se dio cuenta de que Zabini no parecía tener intención de marcharse pronto de allí y llevarse con él esa estúpida sonrisa de bufón. Se planteó un momento si aprovechar para terminar la redacción de Encantamientos mientras esperaba, y es probable que fuera eso lo que le hiciera advertir absurdo de la situación. Lo recorrió un escalofrío al entender que:

Estaba dispuesto a esperar a que Parkinson. Él. Esperar.

Para entretenerse estaba dispuesto a hacer deberes. En la biblioteca. Rodeado de cerebritos repelentes.

Bien. Aquello tenía un límite. Una cosa era que Parkinson se la pusiera dura, y otra muy distinta volverse gilipollas. Por ahí sí que no pensaba pasar.

Así que, reuniendo los restos de su dignidad perdida, se puso en pie y se encaminó con pasos largos hacia la salida. Justin estaba completamente equivocado, eso era definitivo. Él no pensaba volver a acercarse a Parkinson. Se limitaría a hacerse pajas pensando en ella hasta que se le pasara la obsesión y punto.

En eso andaba nuestro protagonista, refunfuñando de vez en cuando por lo bajo —solía refunfuñar por lo bajo cuando algo lo molestaba mucho, es decir, el ochenta por ciento del tiempo—, cuando sintió que algo le tiraba del pantalón.

Que no. No era Parkinson. Qué pesaditos sois, ¿eh? Vale que la chica sea bajita, pero de ser pequeña a tener que tirarle del pantalón para llamar su atención hay un trecho.

No, quién se le había enganchado a los bajos del pantalón no era otra que la Señora Norris, que lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos enormes y fijos, llenos del desdén propio de un gato.

—¿Pero qué mierda…? —empezó entre sorprendido y cabreado, probando a mover su pierna para deshacerse de la gata. Craso error: las uñas que le había clavado rajaron definitivamente la tela, y la Señora Norris continuó sin soltarle.

Obviamente, esto a Zac no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—¡No tengo nada ilegal! —le gritó sin pararse a pensar en lo absurdo que se vería desde fuera chillándole a un animal—. ¡Suéltame, gato imbécil!

Entre improperios de lo más variopintos se inclinó para coger a la gata y lanzarla todo lo lejos posible, pero ella fue más rápida y se alejó de él con un salto y un bufido, rasgando más los pantalones.

Zac, al ver el estropicio, alzó la voz y le dedicó al minino unas palabras que no voy a repetir para no escandalizar al personal. Lo importante de aquí es que, tras quedarse a gusto —probablemente unos diez minutos después— y que la Señora Norris hubiera desaparecido de su vista, se volvió y se encontró con unos enormes ojos abiertos de par en par.

Y no, tampoco era Parkinson.

Era un niña —Zac juzgó que de primero—, con una carita demasiado pequeña para unos ojos demasiado grandes y una larga mata de pelo oscuro. Aferraba su mochila con fuerza, mientras lo contemplaba como si fuera la aparición del mismísimo Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes.

Sin embargo, en lo que se fijó el Hufflepuff fue en su corbata verde. Y entonces tomó una decisión.

Probablemente se debiera a la adrenalina que la pelea con la Señora Norris le había acumulado en la sangre, a que estaba harto de toda esa mierda, o a que quería demostrar que seguía teniendo hombría a pesar de que una gata se la hubiera pisoteado. Sea como sea, por alguna razón que se escondía entre el amasijo de sentimientos y pensamientos revueltos y sin sentidos que era Zacharias Smith, lo hizo.

—¿Conoces a Pansy Parkinson? —le preguntó a la niña, que lo miró todavía más fijamente antes de asentir lentamente.

Satisfecho —o algo así—, Zac sacó un trozo de pergamino de su mochila y garabateó algo en él antes de pasárselo a la niña.

—Quiero que le des esto —declaró, antes de añadir—: Está en la biblioteca, ¿de acuerdo? Dile que es de parte de Zacharias Smith.

La niña volvió a asentir con lentitud, antes de salir corriendo. Zac no las tenía todas consigo; esa niña era Slytherin después de todo, por muy inocente que pareciera. Bien podía hacer copias de la nota y pegarlas por todo el castillo.

En realidad, el plan de Zac dejaba bastante que desear para cualquiera que se dedica a meditar mínimamente las cosas. Por suerte, Zac no había sido nunca una de esas personas.

Se sentó en el suelo del pasillo, pegando su espalda a la pared, y se dispuso a estudiar los daños causados por el maldito gato mientras esperaba.

No tardó en escuchar unos pasos furibundos que resonaban por todo el pasillo, y se felicitó a sí mismo por sus grandes ideas —que de grandes tenían poco y de ideas propiamente dichas menos—.

Continuó admirando su pantalón destrozado, ignorando sin pudor a la persona furiosa que se había colocado ante él.

Entonces, sin que pudiera siquiera preverlo, una mano restalló contra su nuca con fuerza, revolviéndole el cabello rubio y dejándole un extraño ardor en la zona.

—¿Qué…? —levantó la cabeza de golpe, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas y una mueca de ira deformándole el rostro. En esta ocasión, pudo alzar el brazo para detener la pequeña mano que parecía dispuesta a destrozar su mejilla.

Se levantó de un salto —en realidad, le costó bastante y llegó a balancearse ligeramente, porque no es nada fácil tratar de levantarse mientras impides que una chica con deseos homicidas te asesine—, para no estar tan indefenso ante la violencia de Parkinson, que parecía dispuesta a destriparlo allí mismo.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —le espetó tenso, preparado para defenderse de cualquier otro ataque—. ¿Te has vuelto loca del todo?

Parkinson, con los ojos echando chispas, le hizo su típico gesto de clavarle el índice en el pecho.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa _a ti_? —le reclamó tan roja que parecía a punto de estallar—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre enviarme una nota como esa?

Zac bufó.

—¿Y cómo querías que te la enviara? Me pareció que por el correo habitual sería un poco incómodo.

Pansy apretó los puños, dejándole uno clavado en el pecho y otro colgando en su costado.

—No entiendo qué pretendes —declaró ella entonces, al parecer tratando de contener su rabia irracional para sacarle algo en claro.

—¿En serio? —exclamó él, pensando para sí mismo que Parkinson era realmente retrasada—. A mí me parece obvio. ¿Qué ponía en la nota?

—Que si quería… —la palabra se le atragantó en la garganta, como si le repugnara decirla. O como si le repugnara que él le propusiera aquello.

—…follar —completó él, incapaz de soportar el silencio. La voz le salió en un susurro ronco, sin embargo. Y la furia de ambos se desvaneció en la incomodidad del momento—. Creo que la propuesta está bastante clara.

Parkinson se separó de él. Zac no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Era más que probable que se hubiera sonrojado —«oh, Zac, estás tan mono cuando te sonrojas»—, y aquella sería más humillación de la que podía soportar.

De repente, su gran idea ya no le parecía tan maravillosa.

Se atrevió a contemplar a Parkinson por el rabillo del ojo, a pesar de la pesada atmósfera. Ella también parecía mirar el suelo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

«Es la última vez que le hago caso al gilipollas de Justin».

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella finalmente, atreviéndose a levantar la mirada—. No te entiendo. ¿Es una especie de broma?

Zac no supo que contestar.

—¿Pansy?

Ambos se volvieron para encontrarse con la alta figura de Zabini, que los miraba con cierta desconfianza en sus ojos oscuros —apenas una chispa que trataba por todos los medios de ocultar—.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó alzando las cejas con curiosidad. Ella desvió la mirada.

—Sí —respondió dándole la espalda a Zac y encaminándose hacia su amigo.

Eso fue lo que jodió a Zac. No habían terminado, no habían terminado en lo absoluto. Pansy Parkinson era estúpida y él un completo imbécil. Como diría Justin: «harían buena pareja por las deficiencias mentales de ambos». O algo así.

Y Zacharias Smith, impulsivo, egoísta, gruñón e irascible, se adelantó un par de pasos, la agarró con fuerza del brazo para girarla y la besó.

Quizá «la besó» sea un término demasiado optimista para lo que sucedió allí. Zac le estampó los labios en la boca durante unos segundos, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar los ojos, en algo que fue más un choque que otra cosa.

Notó a Parkinson tensarse como un muelle ante el contacto, y la vio abrir los ojos de par de par, pero no se dejó amedrentar por eso.

Sus labios eran pequeños y suaves, y si no hubiera sido por la brusquedad del supuesto beso, a lo mejor alguno de los dos habría llegado a sentir un cosquilleo de emoción.

Al separarse, ignorando la expresión atónita de Parkinson, le pegó los labios en la oreja sin dejar de observar la expresión contenida de Zabini, y le murmuró:

—Finge lo que quieras, sé que yo también te gustó.

Y así, sintiéndose audaz e idiota al mismo tiempo, la soltó y se largó de allí rápidamente, antes de que Parkinson saliera de su estupor y decidiera sacarle los intestinos.

* * *

><p>Y finalmente, fue esa noche cuando ocurrió el punto de inflexión.<p>

Zac estaba tratando de meterse por la cabeza un pijama dos tallas más pequeño —se había equivocado al meterlo en el baúl, ¿vale?—, cuando llegó la lechuza.

Era pequeña, gris con algunas motas negras. Picoteó en el cristal de su ventana, y Zac, pensando que sería alguna nota para sus compañeros, la dejó pasar.

Parpadeó al comprobar que la carta estaba dirigida a él.

Dentro sólo ponía esto:

_«Sí._

_Firmado: P. P.»_

* * *

><p><em>Esto... ¿Hola? *Se agacha para esquivar los tomates*.<em>

_Sé que soy una mala autora que tarda casi medio año en dignarse a subir el siguiente capítulo, y la verdad es que no tengo una buena excusa. Odiaba el capítulo este verano, lo odiaba a principios de curso, lo odiaba mientras estudiaba la horrible asignatura de Operaciones Financieras y lo odio ahora. No me preguntéis por qué. Lo odio y ya está._

_Sin embargo, he decidido subirlo tras terminar lo poco que le quedaba porque tenía mono de estos dos. Y aunque yo odie el capítulo, no significa que lo vayáis a odiar vosotros (espero)._

_El caso: ¿no os parece súper mono Zac? Ay, si es que lo adoro. Espero que se haya entendido bien el final, que me gusta dejar las cosas en el aire y a veces no sé si lo dejo lo suficientemente claro._

_(¿Os habéis fijado en Blaise? ¿Con Pansy? ¿No? Pues fijaros, que para algo son una de mis OTP. De hecho, Blaise solo sale aquí por eso, XD. Por cierto, Blaise, siento haberte hecho sufrir, pero era necesario para la historia *llora*. Ven que yo te doy amor)._

_Respecto a los siguientes capítulos: no creo que la historia tenga muchos más de diez. Quedan algunas escenitas de estos y el inevitable desenlace. El siguiente capítulo se supone que será corto, así que a ver cuando puedo ponerme con él._

_Antes de que se me olvide: quiero agradecer con todas mis fuerzas a_ **Metanfetamina **_por betearme la parte más difícil del capítulo hace ya como tres siglos y medio. Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, y espero que te haya gustado también el resto. Eres casi tan achuchable como un panda *abraza el ordenador*.  
><em>

_Agradecimientos especiales por dejar review en el capítulo anterior y/o por hacerme saber su amor a esta historia por otros lares a:_** Metanfetamina, Efecto Placebo, Sam Wallflower, Miss Y, SrtaPoetry **y** Medusae.  
><strong>_(Si olvido a alguien no dudéis en quejaros y llamarme desagradecida y malvada hasta que os incluya)._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y estar ahí!_

**Lils**


	8. Secretos de baños

**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena un cuarto de baño que ocultaba la ya-no-tan-secreta Cámara de los Secretos? ¿El fantasma que pululaba por ahí o lo oportuno que resulta cuando quieres hacer algo sin que nadie se entere? Es normal, lo creó J. K. Rowling y le pertence.  
><em>

**Advertencias:** El "rated" ha cambiado de "T" a "M", y eso ya debería deciros todo lo que necesitáis saber. En este capítulo va a haber guarrerías. De las buenas. Así que si por algún motivo que no comprendo eso no te gusta o eres un niño inocente, no sigas leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Secretos de baños<strong>

Pansy debería haber supuesto que pasaría algo así.

Durante ese curso había llegado a conocer lo bastante a Zacharias Smith como para no sorprenderse ante su imprevisibilidad.

Había sido el chico que la había acusado de mandar a Vin y a Greg a espiarlo, para después quitarle un libro y exigir que los hiciera parar. Había sido el chico que la empotró contra la pared y que prácticamente le torció el tobillo.

Había sido el que aún así se había quedado esperando en la enfermería. El que había tratado de encasquetarle una caja de ranas de chocolate después de que le pegaran una paliza por su culpa.

Había sido el que la invitó a tomar algo con la excusa de una ridícula venganza y el que le preguntó si quería follar mediante una nota que le pasó una niña de primero.

Y ahora era el chico que la tenía acorralada contra la pared del baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —siseó tratando de apartarlo. No es no estuviera bien tener al rubio con las manos apoyadas en la pared, a ambos lados de su rostro, y la cabeza inclinada para poder mirarla a la cara. Su ceño fruncido y su corbata mal anudada resultaban atractivos, se reconoció Pansy a regañadientes. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera agarrarla en medio del pasillo y arrastrarla hasta un lugar _solitario, donde nadie podía verlos._

Oh, mierda.

—Me has estado evitando —afirmó él sin separarse lo más mínimo. Para ser sincera, Pansy tampoco se estaba esforzando mucho en alejarlo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo Herbología.

Smith parecía incluso herido, aunque tratara de disimularlo por todos los medios.

—Me alegro por ti, Parkinson, y estoy seguro que disfrutarás echando mierda a las mandrágoras. Pero aunque no te lo creas tu horario me importa un puto infierno.

Por Merlín, tenía peor vocabulario que Draco.

_«Ya estamos, no pienses en Draco»._

—Tengo que ir a clase —insistió ella. No es que tuviera mucho interés en las mandrágoras, de acuerdo, pero quería acabar con esa situación incómoda cuanto antes—. No puedes llegar y arrastrarme por el pasillo hasta un baño desocupado. Seguro que alguien te ha visto. A saber lo que piensan ahora todos…

«_A saber lo que piensa Draco, si es que nos ha visto_».

Smih interrumpió sus balbuceos con un bufido. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo con cara de estar profundamente cabreado y le estampó en la cara un trozo de pergamino que le costó un momento reconocer.

Su carta.

La carta que había escrito tras beberse media botella del «_nadie sabe qué»_ que había comprado Greg a los de séptimo.

Por los calzones de Merlín.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —trató de escabullirse sintiendo como la sangre le subía a las mejillas. No volvería a emborracharse. Nunca.

—La escribiste tú, ¿no? —Pansy supuso que era una pregunta retórica porque no le dejó tiempo para responderla y siguió hablando—: Ponía que sí.

—Sí puede significar muchas cosas —afirmó ella sin mirarlo.

Smith soltó una risa seca.

—Claro. Justo después de que te pregunte si quieres follar, me envías una carta que pone que sí y yo debo interpretar… ¿qué exactamente, Parkinson? Ilumíname.

Así que estaba_ muy_ enfadado. Pansy reprimió un suspiro y se tragó la bola de nervios que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Escucha, siento haberte dado esperanzas…

—Esperanzas —Smith acentuó su mueca de desprecio de siempre—. No hables como si fuera un niñato idiota al que le has roto el corazón. La única que tenía esperanzas aquí era mi polla.

Pansy sintió la ira subiéndole por la espalda.

—Eres gilipollas —escupió. Smith seguía cerca, con los ojos verdes a un palmo de los suyos. Y Pansy estaba nerviosa. Los únicos chicos que había tenido así de cerca eran Theodore y Draco. Y lo del primero fue más un accidente —un accidente que no estaba dispuesta a que se repitiera jamás— que otra cosa.

Podía sentir su pecho a través de las manos que tenía apoyadas en su camisa —firme, no especialmente musculoso—, y distinguía perfectamente el olor a café en su aliento.

Definitivamente, no pensaba volver a beber nunca.

—Soy sincero —le discutió él inclinándose más cerca para mirarla a los ojos—. Te darías cuenta si Malfoy no te tuviera acostumbrada a sus mentiras.

Pansy tensó todo el cuerpo.

—Eres un cabrón —declaró golpeándole con ambos puños en esa camisa tan pulcra—. Y mi relación con Draco no te concierne, imbécil.

Para su gran satisfacción, Smith hizo una mueca de dolor ante sus golpes y la agarró de las muñecas.

—A lo mejor sí —murmuró con la voz repentinamente baja—. A lo mejor sí que me concierne, Parkinson.

La estaba mirando con los ojos verdes enturbiados y expresión incómoda. Pansy sintió que el enfado se le disolvía en humo, y que toda aquella discusión no tenía ningún sentido.

Porque, _Merlín_, estaban _tan_ cerca.

Él debió de pensar lo mismo.

Porque entonces Zacharias Smith la besó. O ella lo besó a él, no estaba muy segura.

No fue un choque de bocas, como la otra vez. Tampoco fue nada épico que le produjera mariposas en el estómago y la impulsara a rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Sus labios se encontraron, blandos y entreabiertos, y Pansy sintió el roce de su lengua en el inferior. Se movieron a la vez y sus narices chocaron. Smith gruñó por lo bajo y ella esbozó una sonrisita.

Entonces, Smith le cogió la cabeza con las manos y la besó en serio.

Y Pansy podría jurar que en esa ocasión sí sintió algo parecido a las estúpidas mariposas.

Casi esperaba que Myrtle la Llorona apareciera para interrumpirlos, gritando una de sus tonterías. O que entrara algún alumno de primero por equivocación. O que resbalara en el suelo húmedo y se desnucara.

_Pansy Parkinson, muerta al tropezar tratando de enrollarse en el baño del segundo piso._

Ya podía ver la sonrisa siniestra de Theodore.

Pero no sucedió nada mientras Smith la besaba en la puerta de uno de los cubículos, restregándose contra su cuerpo con poco tacto. Tampoco sucedió nada mientras ella le metía las manos bajo la camisa y le arañaba el pecho con algo de mala leche, pensando que si estuviera borracha no estaría tan estúpidamente nerviosa.

Y cuando sintió como algo _duro_ se apretaba contra su estómago, tampoco llegó nadie a interrumpirlos.

_Oh._

Nunca había pretendido llegar tan lejos. De hecho, nunca había pretendido llegar a ningún sitio con Smith. Pero ahí estaba, metiéndole mano en un cuarto de baño mugriento por culpa de una acción estúpida en una noche de borrachera.

Se separó con un jadeo.

Porque en ese momento no tenía ni una gota de alcohol en la sangre y era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaban haciendo.

Y de _dónde lo estaban haciendo._

—Estamos en medio del baño —murmuró sobre sus labios sin mucho convencimiento. Ella no debería estar haciendo eso. Porque _clases,_ y _baño, y Smith, y Hufflepuff, y Draco. _

Draco, que no la miraba con el abierto deseo de Smith. Que, aunque últimamente tratara de recuperarla, había sido el chico que nunca la creyó lo suficiente.

Quizá fue por eso. Porque jamás había sido suficiente para Draco. Porque era amiga de Daphne Greengrass, la tía buena, y no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse deseada. Porque Zacharias Smith besaba de una forma avasalladora que hacía que le temblasen las rodillas.

Tal vez fue por eso que dejó que el rubio la empujara dentro de uno de los cubículos tras escuchar su queja —Pansy suponía que eso para él ya no era «estar en medio del baño»—, fue por eso que permitió que la volviera a besar y que indagara con la mano bajo su falda.

Hasta que…

—¡Au! —Pansy pegó un brinco y sujetó la muñeca que Smith movía en su entrepierna—. ¿Qué haces, imbécil? Saca ese dedo.

Él la miró entre enfadado y desconcertando.

—Se supone que esto os pone cachondas —protestó.

Pansy, con el calentón completamente bajado, se planteó seriamente si morderle la cabeza de pura frustración.

—Pues algo debes de estar haciendo mal, genio, porque _duele_. —Se revolvió para dar más énfasis a su afirmación y él finalmente sacó el dedo de su interior. Parecía molesto, pero a Pansy no podría importarle menos. Juntó las rodillas para tratar de borrar la incomodidad que había sentido.

_Hombres estúpidos e incompetentes. _

Percibía la mirada de Smith sobre ella como algo físico, pero Pansy se negaba a apartar los ojos de su corbata. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo, ¡y todo eso ni siquiera había sido culpa suya! La responsabilidad era de aquel imbécil, y le daba igual que el ego de Smith hubiera sido pisoteado.

Entonces, el chico gruñó.

—Muy bien, Parkinson. Ponte como quieras, pero te voy a hacer gemir mi nombre de una forma u otra.

Pansy alzó los ojos, estupefacta —y repentinamente excitada de nuevo, si hemos de ser sinceros—. Smith tenía la mirada fija en sus caderas y volvía a tener las manos bajo su falda. Antes de que Pansy pudiera reaccionar, le había bajado las bragas al suelo.

—Sube la pierna al váter —le indicó sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Disculpa?

Smith la miró a los ojos por fin. Irritado, como siempre.

—Que subas la pierna al váter, Parkinson.

Ella lo hizo, más por inercia que por otra cosa. Estaba completamente desconcertada. Sintió entonces el aire bajo la falda y tuvo ganas de volver a cerrar las piernas. Pero Smith ya se había agachado y estaba colocando su cabeza entre ellas.

_Oh, no_, _¿va a…?_

El primer roce de lengua le respondió la pregunta. Smith la tenía agarrada por los muslos y Pansy tuvo que apoyar las manos en la pared para no caerse.

Era extraño. No podía decir que fuera desagradable, pero tampoco iba a ponerse a gritar de placer allí mismo como Smith quería. Además, el hecho de que él la estuviera viendo _allí abajo_ le hacía plantearse nuevas dudas.

Pansy no se depilaba. ¿Debería de hacerlo? ¿Le daría asco? Al fin y al cabo, le estaba metiendo la lengua _ahí dentro._ ¿Le molestaría? ¿Sentiría que estaba besando a un tío con barba? ¡Si ella hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar hubiera tomado precauciones!

Cuando había estado a punto de acostarse con Draco y Theodore tampoco estaba depilada, pero ninguno de los dos había intentando nada de eso. ¡Por Merlín, si no habían pasado de comerle las tetas!

Seguro que Daphne estaba depilada. O ni eso. Seguro que ella había nacido sin pelos en ninguna parte del cuerpo excepto la cabeza y las cejas. Sería tan típico.

En ese momento, Smith hizo algo con su lengua en sus labios inferiores y Pansy perdió el hiló de sus pensamientos. Jadeó con fuerza y apretó las manos contra la pared hasta que los dedos se le pusieron blancos.

Smith había decidido volver a usar la mano, según parecía. Evitó cuidadosamente el volver a meterle los dedos, por suerte, y se dedicó a acariciarle el clítoris con uno de ellos mientras movía la lengua en círculos.

Pansy sintió como el vientre se le contraía y jadeó más fuerte. _Vaya._ Smith sí que podía hacer las cosas bien, después de todo. Había tardado un poco en pillarle el truco, mientras la babeaba, pero ahora Pansy creía que todo aquello empezaba a merecer la pena.

Miró hacia arriba y se fijó en que no habían llegado a cerrar la puerta del cubículo. Quiso decir algo, pero _joder_, Smith de verdad había aprendido rápido.

Se hubiera enfadado consigo misma por su repentina incapacidad cognitiva de no haber sentido la primera oleada de placer que indicaba la llegada de un orgasmo. Le había pasado otras veces, mientras se masturbaba, pero por algún motivo que Pansy desconocía nunca lograba llegar del todo.

Esa vez, sin embargo, estaba _tan cerca_.

Volvió a mirar hacia abajo y separó una de las manos de la pared para hundirla en el cabello rubio. No era platino como el de Draco, sino de un tono dorado cálido que no congeniaba con su personalidad.

¿Por qué lo comparaba con Draco?

Emitió un jadeo que fue casi un gemido —y que le sonó misteriosamente parecido al ulular de un búho— al mismo tiempo que escuchó unas voces femeninas entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Ambos se paralizaron.

—... Te he dicho que lo he visto venir aquí, Hannah —insistía una voz que Pansy, entre el desconcierto y la vergüenza, no conseguía ubicar.

—¿De verdad nos estamos perdiendo Encantamientos para buscar a Zac? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo sí, pero él a lo mejor no. Quizá se encuentra mal. ¿Porqué otra razón iba a venir a este baño? —Era Susan Bones, ahora Pansy estaba segura. Tan Hufflepuff y oportuna. Sintió un irrefrenable pinchazo de celos al pensar en cómo parecía preocuparle el rubio.

Smith se había incorporado, con las mejillas rojas y las pupilas completamente dilatadas. Miraba la puerta abierta del cubículo con su misma expresión aturdida. Seguramente se estaban planteando cosas similares: si cerraban la puerta, esas metomentodo se darían cuenta. Si la dejaban abierta, los verían al llegar a su cubículo.

Smith tomó una decisión antes que ella. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano —Pansy enrojeció todavía más—, recogió algo del suelo y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza.

A continuación, salió de allí dejándola con una sensación de frialdad e insatisfacción nada agradable.

—Solo estaba mareado, Susan, deja de acosarme —la voz ligeramente ronca de Smith resonó por todo el baño.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que le había pasado algo —sus voces se perdieron conforme se alejaban, y Pansy se alegró de ello. No sabía de qué habría sido capaz si la tal Susan hubiera estado cerca de ella por más tiempo. Sacarle los ojos con la varita era lo más suave que se le ocurría.

Se apoyó en la pared y trató de relajar el ritmo de sus latidos. Ya no podía entrar a Herbología, por supuesto. Y menos con el aspecto que debía tener. No le quedaba más remedio que inventarse alguna excusa.

Cuando se sintió algo más calmada, se alisó la falda y se inclinó para recoger sus bragas. Parpadeó al no verlas por ninguna parte.

Y entonces, cayó en la cuenta.

Había estado demasiado atontada para percatarse, pero cuando Smith había recogido algo del suelo y se lo había metido en el bolsillo…

¡Eran sus bragas!

¡Eran sus malditas bragas!

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamó al aire dando una patada al suelo.

—Oye, un respeto. Este es mi cuarto de baño, ¿sabes? ¿Qué haces aquí gritándole a la nada? —Allí, justo encima de su cabeza, el fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona la contemplaba con expresión indignada.

Lo que faltaba.

* * *

><p><em>¡Os he echado de menos!<br>_

_En serio. Hasta que no me he puesto a terminar el capítulo y a subirlo, no me he dado cuenta de lo **mucho **que os he echado de menos. Espero que vosotros a mí también. Bueno, a mí ya sé que no. A Zac y Pansy._

_Siento (de nuevo) el retraso. Soy un desastre con patas. Procrastino demasiado y lo dejo todo para el ultimísimo momento. Así que los exámenes me pillaron de sopetón (pero, eh, ¡las he aprobado todas!), y el principio del segundo cuatrimestre, cuando yo pensé que tendría tiempo para escribir, fue más ajetreado de lo que pensaba._

_En fin, sé que mi vida no os importa, pero estoy muy ilusionada de estar de nuevo subiendo capítulo, así que os la cuento. Además, estoy prácticamente **histérica** con este capítulo. No solo es cuando estos dos se "arrejuntan" por fin, también es la primera escena de sexo que escribo. _

_Lo que me lleva a darle un GRACIAS enorme a la archiconocida_ **Metanfetamina**. _De no ser por ella tendríais una típica mamada sin interés y no algo original y más o menos decente. Gracias por el beteo y las ideas. Y por soportarme. Espero que te haya gustado el resto del capítulo, y no solo la parte de las guarrerías (ejem)._

_No tengo mucho que comentar del capítulo en sí. Aparte de un continuo: "jijiji". Pero quiero destacar a Susan. Sé que entre **El niño maldito** y esto, muchos vais a odiarla. Sed buenos con ella, anda, que los que habéis leído la historia ya mentada conocéis sus motivos. ¡Y ella no sabía que estaba interrumpiendo nada!_

_Hablando de esa misma historia, los que la hayáis leído también tenéis una pista ENORME sobre el siguiente capítulo. Solo tenéis que hacer coincidir las cronologías._

_¡Ah! También quería decir que ya sé los capítulos que tendrá la historia: doce. Me gustaría que fueran trece, porque me gusta el número, pero en principio serán doce. Bueno, once y el epílogo. Así que ya no queda mucho. Espero terminar la historia este año y ponerme con otros fics (jé)._

_Agradecimientos especiales por dejar review en el capítulo anterior a: _**SrtaPoetry, rbensach, Metanfetamina, catduchannes, mich, Mara, Sam Wallflower  
><strong>y **Galatea.**

_Ya os dejo tranquilos. Me morderé las uñas a la espera de vuestras opiniones._

_¡Gracias por la paciencia!_

**Lils**


	9. Yo soy Hufflepuff

**Disclaimer:** _Hogwarts y su mundo no me pertenecen. Lo cual me deprime infinitamente, ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME HACÉIS RECORDARLO?!_

**Resumen de capítulos anteriores ya que la autora es aparentemente incapaz de subir dos capítulos seguidos sin varios meses entre ellos:** _Tras Zac descubrir que Pansy había mandado que lo espiaran para averiguar cosas del Ejército de Dumbledore, empezó una extraña relación —de odio— con ella. Un odio que desembocó en cosas más vergonzosas —pajas en la ducha, si queréis detalles—. Para solucionarlo le propuso follar y Pansy, en un momento de borrachera, le respondió que sí. Lástima que Susan los interrumpiera en la parte interesante y Zac se tuviera que largar del baño donde se lo estaban montando con sus bragas en el bolsillo._

**Advertencias:** _Lenguaje vulgar. Porque Zac es sexy y malhablado y nunca diría _«_cunnilingus_» _cuando puede decir_ «_comer el coño_».

* * *

><p><strong>Yo soy Hufflepuff<strong>

_Presente_

A veces, cuando Pansy Parkinson cierra los ojos y se queda muy quieta, cree poder recordar el frío que hacía esa tarde en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Febrero había llegado con calma, desplazando a enero sin apenas alterar las nubes cargadas o la nieve en abundancia.

Y ella andaba nerviosa por los pasillos, como siempre. Sin saber que estaba a punto de cometer uno de los errores más deliciosos de toda su vida.

A veces, cuando Pansy Parkinson cierra los ojos y se queda muy quieta, cree poder sentir el arrepentimiento por haberse acercado demasiado a alguien a quien nunca podría entregar su corazón.

Pero luego su futuro esposo la hace reír y todo se desvanece entre las brumas del pasado.

Un pasado de monstruos, rechazo y miedo en el que Zacharias Smith no fue más que un interludio.

* * *

><p><em>Pasado<em>

_2 de febrero de 1995_

—¡Me cago en la puta, tenga más cuidado!

Zacharias Smith. Hufflepuff. Quinto curso. Orgulloso portador —no— de «la cara de buldog» cuando se enfadaba, que era un setenta por ciento del tiempo —también tenía que dormir—. Moratón en la mandíbula y otro formándose en el estómago —tal vez a nuestros lectores les interese saber que se encontraba sin camisa—. Despatarrado en una de las camas de la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey echándole un en absoluto inquietante potingue de color verdoso en las heridas. Sacudiéndose como si lo estuvieran electrocutando.

—Cuando chillas así pareces una _banshee _siendo torturada.

Justin Finch-Fletchey. Hufflepuff. Quinto curso. Mejor amigo del anteriormente mencionado —nuestras más sinceras condolencias, Justin—. Moratones en el pecho y el estómago —sí, también sin camisa. Aquel era un buen día para el intrépido que decidiera asomarse por el sanatorio—. Con el en absoluto inquietante potingue verdoso ya debidamente colocado en sus heridas. Bien sentado en la cama de al lado de su compañero de sufrimiento.

—Y tú con eso por el pecho das la impresión de que te han vomitado encima intentando hacerte una mamada.

—¡Señor Smith, un poco de respeto!

La voz escandalizada de la señora Pomfrey, que detuvo un momento su cometido de repartir vómito por cuerpos ajenos para mirar al rubio con censura, frenó en seco el ataque de mala leche de Zac e hizo que Justin disimulara la risa con una tos. El primero porque, muy dado a las peleas y las lesiones de quidditch, pasaba tanto tiempo en la enfermería que prácticamente consideraba a la señora Pomfrey una segunda madre. El segundo porque sí tenía un poco de respeto.

Ella terminó al fin su labor —su tortura, según Zac— y se levantó con presteza, hablando a gran velocidad.

—En media hora habrán desaparecido los moratones y podréis iros. Y no, señor Smith, no me mire así porque no voy a hacerlo con un hechizo. Siempre queda rastro. Con esto, en cambio, estarán como nuevos en seguida. Deberían estar agradecidos. Es una poción muy difícil de realizar. El mismo profesor Snape me la proporcionó.

—Qué tranquilizador —murmuró Zac por lo bajo.

La señora Pomfrey, o no lo oyó, o decidió ignorarlo.

—Y ahora, hagan el favor de estarse quietos mientras atiendo a la señorita Patil.

Se giró para atender a una Ravenclaw sentada en la cama con el brazo inquietantemente hinchado y los dejó respirar tranquilos. Lo bueno de la señora Pomfrey es que no hacía preguntas. Y menos si era Zac con algunas heridas, hecho muy habitual. Que trajera a Justin también herido, sin embargo, era más extraño. Y nuestro protagonista se alegraba de no tener que dar explicaciones.

No quería confesar que había sido él mismo quien le había hecho los moratones.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —inquirió entonces Justin con suavidad. La voz de Justin siempre era suave, pero en esta ocasión Zac pudo detectar culpabilidad en ella. Aún así, al girarse a mirarlo, también lo vio aliviado, como si la pelea y el llanto que habían compartido hubiera servido para quitarle un peso de encima.

—Como si un empollón enclenque me hubiera dado una paliza.

Justin sonrió. Miró por encima del hombro de Zac y sonrió aún más. _Con malicia._

—En ese caso, es una suerte que te vayan a dejar tener tu propia enfermera personal.

Sin entender nada, Zac siguió la dirección de su mirada. Y allí, entrando por la puerta con un aire falsamente decidido, se encontraba Pansy Parkinson.

«_Me cago en la puta de Merlín_».

«_Un momento_».

«_¿Merlín tenía putas?_».

—Hola —soltó ella cuando llegó a su cama, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo con seriedad.

Esa tía era tonta, definitivamente. Qué hola ni qué cojones.

—¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?

Vale. Quizá había sonado _algo_ agresivo. Pero no esperaba verla, y menos en esa situación. No podía haber venido a verlo a él, ¿cierto?

Parkinson le dedicó una mirada incendiaria.

—Había venido a verte, pero si te pones más gilipollas de lo debido puedo largarme en cualquier momento, imbécil.

Qué dulzura de chica.

—¿Cómo cojones sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Por qué siempre apareces allá donde voy? El acoso es denunciable, Parkinson —Zac relajó el tono, tratando de ignorar las miradas petulantes que le dedicaba Justin a su espalda.

Parkinson le rodó los ojos, decidió apropiarse de parte de su camilla y se sentó en ella sin molestarse en preguntar. Se la notaba tensa y nerviosa a juzgar por cómo mantenía la espalda en tensión y se retorcía las manos, pero había un brillo de decisión en sus ojos que Zac no había visto antes.

No dirigido a él, al menos.

—Tengo mis métodos —afirmó con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Trihart Vaisey y Kevin Bletchey os vieron dirigiéndoos a la enfermería, y el primero se lo dijo a la hermana de Daphne, Astoria, que se lo contó a Tracey Davis (a saber desde cuándo se hablan esas dos), que me lo comentó a mí. Obviamente no iba a fiarme de algo que Vaisey y Bletchey afirman, porque el primero para tener solo trece años fuma más que Theodore y eso ya es decir. Así que envíe a Emma Talkatot, de segundo, a informarse ya que es muy amiga de los de tu Casa. Hannah Abbot confirmó la historia y decidí venir a ver qué estupidez habías hecho esta vez.

Cuando por fin paró de hablar, no está claro si por haber terminado la historia o por estar a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva, Zac sentía que se mareaba y que su dolor de cabeza había aumentado exponencialmente.

Puta Parkinson.

—¿Y bien? —tras haberse recuperado de su discurso, lo miró alzando las cejas.

Zac le frunció el ceño.

—¿Y bien qué?

Ella lo contempló como si fuera idiota.

—Te preguntaba qué es lo que te ha pasado para acabar así —separó las palabras con lentitud, como si hablara con un niño pequeño o un retrasado mental.

Zac se sintió tentado a mandarla a la mierda, pero sus pequeños ojos y el hecho de que a fin de cuentas había venido a verlo —a pesar de lo que pasó en el baño, o _precisamente por eso— _acabaron por ablandarlo.

—Nada —gruñó con tono infantil. La mirada incrédula de Parkinson a los moratones cubiertos de potingue asqueroso y la sonrisita perenne de Justin en su nuca estaban poniéndole los pelos de punta.

—¿Nada? —su voz chillona se elevó ligeramente—. Por eso tienes un montón de heridas cubiertas con lo que parece vómito, porque no ha pasado nada. Claro.

Zac se volvió a mirar a Justin, que observaba la pared de enfrente con los labios apretados en una sonrisa burlona.

Tener amigos para esto. Había que joderse.

—Te dije que parecía vómito —le escupió con acidez, para hacerle notar que sabía que los estaba escuchando.

No podía lidiar con dolor de cabeza, líos emocionales con su mejor amigo, líos emocionales con Parkinson, con Parkinson a secas, y _encima_ tener a Justin riéndose en su cara por su vida amorosa.

Justin le devolvió una mirada divertida, mientras Parkison estudiaba a su amigo como si se acabara de dar cuenta de su presencia y no le hiciera demasiada gracia.

—¿Debería dejaros intimidad?

—¿Cómo, genio? No puedes irte, tú también tienes que esperar a que Pomfrey te revise.

—Puedo correr esta bonita cortina entre las camillas para crear una falsa sensación de intimidad.

Zac bufó, algo sorprendido porque Parkinson no hubiera intervenido en la conversación. Ya sabía que Justin no era santo de su devoción, pero estar callada tanto rato era todo un reto para ella.

«_Aunque en el baño sí que estuvo de lo más callada_».

—Muy bien. Dame cinco minutos e intenta no ponerte a lloriquear como un bebé.

Justin sonrió. A Zac casi le incomodó el cariño que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Se hará lo que se pueda.

Con un «_frsssh_», Parkinson y él quedaron todo lo aislados que se podía en esa situación. Ella se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y él sentía como el silencio empezaba a asfixiarlo. No tenía muy claro cómo se suponía que debía de actuar ante la chica a la que le había comido el coño hace apenas unas horas tras decirle que iba a hacerle gemir su nombre.

No era muy satisfactorio para su ego el no haberlo conseguido, por cierto. Aunque fuera por culpa de la intervención de Susan.

Tampoco sabía cómo debía actuar conforme a esos nuevos sentimientos que notaba retorciéndose en su estómago. Él nunca había sido bueno para esas cosas. Y para ser sinceros, nunca le había interesado. Si la gente no era capaz de interpretar sus sentimientos con sus actos incomprensibles era problema de ellos, no suyo.

Después de todo, él siempre había tenido a Justin. Y Justin siempre lo había entendido sin necesidad de palabras.

«_He sido yo el que ha fallado al no ver cómo se estaba rompiendo. Yo soy el amigo de mierda_».

Pero ahora estaba Parkinson, que lo ponía de los nervios a la vez que cachondo, que lo hacía querer estar con ella al mismo tiempo que mandarla a la mierda.

Y allí, sentada a su lado en la camilla, con los ojos llenos de algo parecido a la preocupación, Zac se sintió terriblemente confuso. Por un momento, estuvo desbordado. Quiso besarla y hacerla gemir su nombre, abrazarla tranquilamente hasta quedarse dormido, decirle que se fuera para no volver a verla, llorar que no comprendía el porqué se sentía tan inseguro cerca suya.

Pero entonces Parkinson le apartó con timidez un mechón rubio de la frente. Y todo pasó.

Zac respiró de nuevo y las ansias de hacer todo y nada se disiparon en su sangre.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que ha pasado o no?

Él suspiró.

—Una pelea muggle. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Parkison le dirigió otra mirada exasperada.

—Ya.

Zac dudó antes de cogerle la mano entre las suyas y acariciarle los nudillos con el pulgar. La sintió temblar ante su toque y tragó saliva. Estaban ante un terreno inexplorado y no sabía exactamente cómo proceder.

Parkinson no era su novia, pero tampoco su amiga. Evidentemente no podían etiquetarse como simples «conocidos» (mucho menos como enemigos), así que, ¿qué eran? ¿Conocidos con derecho a roce? ¿Un rollo pasajero? ¿Un par de gilipollas?

Se moría de ganas de preguntárselo, y sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Era imbécil pero no tanto. No iba a humillarse.

«_El inútil de Malfoy todavía sigue por ahí_»

—Escucha, Parkinson —empezó sin dejar de acariciarla con suavidad—, sé que tus intenciones son buenas (sorprendentemente), pero de verdad que este no es un buen momento para los mimitos.

Ella le dedicó una mueca.

—Eres insoportable —declaró sin apartarse de su tacto—. No sé cómo te aguanta nadie. Y, desde luego, no sé en qué pensaba el Sombrero cuando te envío a Hufflepuff.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue, para Zac, la prueba concluyente de que la poción mohosa de Pomfrey era algo potencialmente venenoso y dado a provocar delirios, porque de otra manera no se lo explicaba.

El hecho de que, por primera vez, se abrió realmente a alguien además de Justin (y quizá, Susan).

—No pensó en nada —susurró tratando de ignorar a Justin al otro lado de la cortina y a la voz de la señora Pomfrey atendiendo a Patil un poco más lejos.

Pansy se inclinó hacia él, confusa.

—¿Cómo?

Zac cogió aire.

—No pensó en nada. Yo no encajaba en ninguna otra Casa ni tenía preferencias, así que me envío a Hufflepuff.

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. El gran tabú que a él le importaba una mierda pero al que todo el mundo le daba importancia. El hecho de que pertenecer a una Casa te aseguraba poseer las características que allí se buscaban.

A él nunca le había importado. Valiente, inteligente, leal, astuto. Zac ni siquiera se sabía los nombres de las Casas cuando se colocó el Sombrero a los once años. Y cuando el Sombrero le dijo que lo mandaría a Hufflepuff, le pareció bien.

Fue más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que parecía ser una Casa para todos.

El silencio de Parkinson fue denso y todavía más incómodo que el de antes. Zac levantó la vista de las sábanas, que antes había contemplado con gran atención, y la vio observándolo con una cuidadosa expresión de póker, todavía aferrada a su mano.

Él se obligó a sonreír.

—Al final resulta que sí que vamos los que sobramos.

Habló porque sabía que para ella el tener un lugar al que pertenecer dentro de las Casas sí que era importante. Que Slytherin, a pesar del rechazo que recibía, era sagrado para esa chica menuda y llena de testarudez.

—Lo siento —murmuró Parkinson, siendo la que le acariciaba los callosos dedos en esta ocasión.

Él emitió un sonido de desdén desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que prefiero ser parte de unos estereotipos absurdos y blandir con orgullo los principios que han hecho míos por pertenecer a una puta Casa? No me hagas reír.

Y era sincero.

Zacharias Smith era un borde y un bruto y un insensible. Era irascible, incoherente e impulsivo. Un quejica y un crítico cruel.

A Zacharias Smith no le interesaba ser aceptado por cientos de desconocidos, ni camuflarse en la multitud como una oveja más, ni ser parte de un grupo homogéneo y perfecto.

Zacharias Smith no era especialmente leal ni trabajador. No era amable ni tranquilo. No creía en las buenas causas _porque sí_, y Harry Potter le parecía un niñato llorón necesitado de atención.

Zacharias Smith no encajaba en el prototipo de Hufflepuff.

—Mi casa sí que se lo toma en serio —dijo, sin embargo—. No quieren ser los que sobran.

Pero Zacharias Smith era un Hufflepuff.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué _demonios_ es un Hufflepuff?

Parkinson esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te guarde el secreto?

—Te estoy diciendo que no cotillees por ahí como siempre haces y que te largues sin hacerte la ofendida porque soy un borde.

Ella rió entre dientes antes de soltarle la mano e inclinarse a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando le susurró el lugar donde podían verse al día siguiente, Zac trató de ignorar la sensación de alegría en el estómago y se negó a reconocer que estuvo observando su espalda hasta que hubo abandonado la enfermería.

La voz de Justin le llegó amortiguada por la cortina:

—Qué bonito.

—Todavía puedo asfixiarte con la almohada.

* * *

><p><em>He conseguido que no pasara un año desde la última publicación y eso debería tenerse en cuenta, ¿no?<em>

_Podría poner excusas. De hecho, las voy a poner. Como que me rompí el tobillo y tuvieron que operarme, y se me murió el ordenador donde tenía escrito medio capítulo, y he tenido dificultades para escribir (y para todo, en general, digamos que 2015 no ha sido mi año). Pero en realidad todo se basa en que no tenía ganas de escribir esto._

_Hoy las he reencontrado y espero sinceramente que haya merecido la pena. Vosotros diréis._

_Y ahora dejemos de lado la seriedad y comentemos cosas importantes del capítulo:_

_1) Para los que no hayáis leído _**El niño maldito**_, no entenderéis lo de la pelea entre Justin y Zac. Podéis leerlo y lo comprenderéis, pero ese fic es una bestialidad (de largo), así que por aquí os digo que basta con saber que Justin estaba pasando un mal momento por culpa de su familia (entre otras cosas) y se descargó en Zac._

_2) No sé si os habéis fijado pero hay una ocasión en la que Zac habla de Pansy usando su nombre y no su apellido. Es completamente intencional._

_3) Soy muy fan de la amistad entre Zac y Justin, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga._

_4) Los Puffies' son todos unos cuties, por muy bordes e irascibles que sean. Y en el fondo, siempre he pensado que son la mejor Casa de Hogwarts. Tratar de encajar en un molde estereotipado es una mierda._

_5) Estás obligado a dejar review si crees que Zac es sexy, lo siento._

_Agradecimientos especiales por dejar review en el capítulo anterior a: _**Aretusa, SrtaPoetry, mich **_y_** Metanfetamina.**

_¡Gracias por leer, y a los que lleváis casi un año esperando, os debo unas mil ranas de chocolate!_

**Lils White**


	10. Quidditch y amarillo

**Disclaimer: **_Si Harry Potter me perteneciera habría graves conflictos morales, acercamientos al lado oscuro y mucho sexo oral. Y probablemente los protagonistas fueran Zac y Justin._

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch y amarillo<strong>

_«__Well, you only need the light when it's burning low,  
>only miss the sun when it starts to snow,<br>only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_  
><em>only hate the road when you're missing home,<em>  
><em>only know you love her when you let her go.<em>  
><em>And you let her go<em>_»._

_**Let her go**_**, Passenger.**

Ese año llegó pronto la primavera.

El invierno se retiró discreto, convirtiendo la nieve en pequeños riachuelos con fecha de caducidad, y dejando abrigos y bufandas obsoletos.

A Pansy le gustaba la primavera. Bueno, a todo el mundo le gustaba la primavera menos a idiotas depresivos como Theodore, así que tampoco era nada extraordinario.

Aun así, el universo parecía estar compinchado para torturarla, porque con la primavera llegaron los cada vez más pronunciados escotes de Daphne —que a hacían sentirse más plana que nunca— y, lo peor, el partido de quidditch Hufflepuff-Slytherin.

Incluso ella, que tenía una alta tolerancia al efecto «Draco Malfoy», acababa encontrándolo insoportable en época de partido.

Y ese año ya no se sentía con la necesidad de fingir que le interesaban sus monólogos estratégicos, basados fundamentalmente en «voy a meterle la escoba por el culo a Potter» —sí, incluso si el susodicho cuatro ojos no participaba en el juego—. Así que Draco había acabado con Vin y Greg como únicos espectadores de sus «estallidos de homosexualidad reprimida», como los llamaba Blaise —que también solía rondar cerca del rubio para recalcar su obsesión con la puerta trasera de Potter—.

A veces —muchas, de hecho, pero ese sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba—, Pansy añoraba su antigua relación con el rubio. Quererle siempre había sido duro; esforzándose toda su vida por ser un suficiente al que nunca se acercaba. Pero la distancia que ahora se obligaba a mantener entre ellos —el desprecio tenía un límite y ella una dignidad— le producía un dolor casi físico.

No estaba segura si era más o menos doloroso el saber que Draco lo pasaba peor que ella.

Tampoco estaba segura de si se alegraba o no de que Smith decidiera llamarla a gritos en vísperas del gran partido.

―¡Eh, Parkinson!

Ella se giró entre el tumulto de alumnos que la empujaban hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, dejando que Daphne y los demás la adelantaran. Muy a su pesar, había reconocido la voz.

(Muy en el fondo, quizá pudiera admitir que su llamado no la había disgustado en absoluto).

Y allí estaba, abriéndose paso hacia ella con el uniforme del equipo de quidditch dándole un aspecto casi ridículo ―a Pansy nunca le ha gustado ese absurdo deporte y la indumentaria necesaria para jugarlo todavía menos―, y el ceño fruncido de siempre.

A Pansy no se le aceleró el corazón ni se le llenó el estómago de mariposas, pero sí sintió que le ardían las mejillas al recordar cada beso compartido a escondidas ―y no todos necesariamente en la boca, como podréis imaginar―.

La verdad es que apenas habían quedado unas cuantas veces ―la mayoría solo para manosearse, unas pocas para hablar en las que acaban insultándose mutuamente porque, bueno, eran Pansy Parkinson y Zacharias Smith y nunca se llevarían del todo bien―, pero a Pansy le resultaba extraño porque nunca había tenido ese tipo de relación con nadie.

Que, a ver, tampoco os vayáis a pensar que era una chica sin experiencia que solo había babeado por Draco toda su vida, porque _no_. Como he dicho, ella tenía dignidad, maldita sea. Luchar por lo que quieres no te convierte en alguien humillante, por mucho que la gente tienda a pensar eso.

La gente es estúpida, después de todo.

¿Por qué razón sino iba a salir Cho Chang con Harry Potter, eh?

(Y que conste que ella no se inventaba nada, los vio juntos de camino a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín. Hay que tener mal gusto).

El rubio consiguió llegar hasta ella mediante empujones y codazos. Le brillaban los ojos por la excitación previa al juego; Pansy resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante su entusiasmo.

—¿No vas a desearme suerte?

Por un momento, creyó que había escuchado mal. Smith la miraba enfurruñado y burlón, pero con un deje de auténtica curiosidad en la curva gruñona de la boca.

Pansy sintió en retortijón en el estómago y se preguntó con un deje de desesperación_ qué estaban haciendo. _

—Por supuesto que no —contestó sin hacer caso ni a sus confusos sentimientos ni a como se apagaron los ojos de Smith al escucharla—. Odio el quidditch, pero eso no significa que no quiera que gane mi Casa.

Smith la estudió con una expresión calculadora nada típica en él que le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿En serio? —La sonrisa socarrona estaba de vuelta en su cara, y sin saber muy bien por qué, Pansy sintió ganas de golpearlo—. Pues para estar tan segura, tu gusto en el color de los complementos no deja de ser… curioso.

Antes de pudiera reaccionar, él llevó la mano a su pelo y le dio un tirón en absoluto delicado que la hizo soltar un gritito de indignación. Smith pasó de su dolor —_gilipollas—_ y le enseñó sin dejar de sonreír el pasador amarillo que se había puesto esa mañana para sujetarse el flequillo.

_Amarillo._

Pansy se dijo que era una estupidez y que no debería sonrojarse.

—Eso…

Pero antes de que lograra justificarse y decirle que es un imbécil que lo sacaba todo de quicio, Smith se había guardado el pasador amarillo en el bolsillo y la esquivaba para dirigirse a la puerta.

—¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelo! —los demás estudiantes la miraron sobresaltados, pero Smith la ignoró sin ningún problema.

Pansy resistió las ganas de estrangularlo.

Cuando Hufflepuff perdió, Smith le echó la culpa al _pasador de pelo maldito_ y Pansy trató de estrangularlo de verdad.

Aun así, él nunca se lo devolvió y ella nunca lo pidió de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

1. Me encanta meterme con Draco por su obsesión con Harry.

2. Yo soy otra idiota depresiva como Theodore que odia la primavera.

3. Queda un capítulo y el epílogo, en el cuál volvemos al presente del prólogo (y ya son adultos).

4. Sé que es un capítulo corto y no dice nada especial, pero quería mostrar algo de su relación y su vida juntos antes del dramático final (no es tan dramático, todo el mundo tranquilo). Podría alargar la historia más y contar sus encuentros, pero creo que es innecesario para la historia. A fin de cuentas, esto es solo un interludio.

5. La canción que he puesto al principio me recuerda un montón a ellos.

6. Vuestros reviews del último capítulo fueron demasiado adorables.

7. El título es una mierda, ya lo sé.

8. El pasador amarillo es mencionado en el principio del capítulo cinco, por cierto, donde en el presente Zac lo sigue guardando.

Agradecimientos especiales por dejar review en el capítulo anterior a: **Sam Wallflower, Mich, SrtaPoetry, Metanfetamina, MadGHater, Guest**, y **Filbuster**. Sois adorables.

Pero también gracias de corazón a todos los que os tomáis un momento de vuestro tiempo para leer esto.

Os regalaría un Zac si pudiera.

**Lils**


End file.
